The World's Strongest
by supersgoku56
Summary: This is it! I'm counting down the final few parts til the end of the fanfic. The Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters must join up with Robotnik to fight against Biolizard II! Will they all survive? Find out in the mini-series! *Chapter 22 & 23 Now up*
1. The Beginning

The World's Strongest  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the Dragonball Z characters in the fanfic. This is my first fanfic so send me your reviews. ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE WORLD'S STRONGEST  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
  
  
The year was 3035 on planet Mobius as the war between the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik and the small band of Freedom Fighters living in the Great Forest. But it was on a specific day that would change the lives of both Robotnik and the Freedom Fighters forever.  
  
Location: Mobius  
  
Date: July 10, 3035 (Mobian Calendar); 6:50 a.m.:  
  
The Freedom Fighters were preparing another mission against Robotnik as they all gathered in the meeting hall for a review on the mission. Princess Sally, the leader of the gang, was debriefing them all on the current issue in Robotropilis. "Robotnik is planing something big and were going to find out what it is." Sally stated as she started the debriefing. "Our recon reports a new generator being built in the industrial area of Robotropilis as of right now. The generator has enormous supply of energy that can power up an area of Robotropilis for nearly 5 years. So now up to our mission…"  
  
By that time some one yawned in the back.  
  
"YAWN! This is boring you know…"  
  
Everyone turned to the back to see our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, standing against the wall. "Basically, all we have to do is just go in, but the reactor up, and get the hell out of there." Sonic said sarcastically. Sally looked at Sonic with a cold look that would freeze the hedgehog in his place. "Listen Sonic! This isn't any normal reactor! If we blow the reactor, it would have enough force to destroy both Robotropilis and the Great Forest together!"  
  
Sonic just looked at Sally with a grin on his face. "Ok Sal, it's alright with me. But I just wanted to get some action around here. Sneaking around isn't my style you know." Sally returned to her normal state and nodded. "I know that Sonic. It's just that sometime you act before thinking, and that may end up killing you." She slowly turned around and returned to her seat.  
  
'Man what was that about' Sonic thought. 'Does she have feelings for me as I thought?'  
  
Sonic blushed at the thought but regained his composure as Sally continued to debrief on the mission.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Earth  
  
Date: June 17, 450 AD (Earth Calendar); 10:19 a.m.  
  
It was another beautiful morning that day in the forest as Goku stepped out for his usual exercise routine. "Well, better start working." Goku said as he flew into the sky and began his fighting techniques. He first started by doing a few lighting fast kicks and punches as he disappeared and reappeared in different locations. After that was done he began to work up on his speed as he ran across the plain with lightning fast speed and came back home. Finally he completed his exercise as he got in his famous pose.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeee…"  
  
The energy gathered in his hand and glowed a bright blue and he prepared his Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
He shot the energy in the direction of the farthest mountain and in a few seconds the mountain exploded in an instant, leaving a huge crater in the place of the mountain.  
  
Goku smiled and simply wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Whew. What a good workout." Goku said as he went back to his house. Upon entering the house Chi Chi called out to Goku. "Goku! Bulma just called. She wants us to go and see her at the Capsule Corp. right away."  
  
"Ok dear. I'll head over there first, and I'll see you there." Goku said as he went outside. He then called out "Come to me Flying Nimbus!" and suddenly a yellowish cloud came to Goku. He jumped on the cloud and said "To Capsule Corp. Nimbus and step on it!"  
  
With that said Nimbus and Goku flew into the sky as they headed toward Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? Send me your reviews and let me know how I did. 


	2. The Gathering

The World's Strongest: Part 2  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: In this part Sonic and the others make their way to destroy the generator in Robotropilis. On planet Earth, the Z fighters see a new invention made by Dr. Briefs, a Transdimensional Portal. If you want to find out more READ!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 2: The Gathering  
  
Location: Outskirts of Robotropilis  
  
Date: July 10, 3035 (Mobian Calendar); 5:10 p.m.:  
  
Sonic, Sally, and Tails were positioned outside the generator building being constructed by an army of Robotnik's Swatbot's. Sally observed the site with her binoculars and picked up a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Ok. The Swatbot's are going to bring in the reactor for the generator. At 5:20 we will make our move. Over!" Sally said. "This is Rotor here. Becareful! We just spotted Robotnik coming to observe the construction of the generator." said Rotor over the walkie-talkie.  
  
  
  
At that moment they saw Robotnik in his usual hoveregg vehical moving toward the construction site. 'This is going to be tougher than I thought' Sally thought. She then turned to the others and said, "We've got problems. Robotnik is overseeing the construction and we only have 2 minutes till they bring in the reactor."  
  
"Robotnik must be expecting us Sonic!" yelped Tails.  
  
Sonic just stood his ground and said, "Don't worry Tails. What ever Ro- butt-nik has in store for us I'll handle it, personally."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Earth; Capsule Corp. Headquarters  
  
Date: June 17, 450 AD; 9:28 p.m.  
  
The group of Z fighters were all together and wondering what was in store for them from Dr. Brief. Goku and Gohan were on the couch watching TV; Krillin was in a chair next to Goku also watching TV. Yamcha was in the hall, looking up at the ceiling, and Piccilo and Vegeta were in separate corners mining their own business.  
  
At that moment Bulma, Dr. Brief's daughter, came into the room. "Ok you guys! You can come in the lab and see what my father made!"  
  
The group got up from their places and walked into the next room. "Humph…I hope this father of yours invented something useful for a change. I don't like it when someone bothers me during my training!" scowled Vegeta in his usual manner.  
  
"Hey come on Vegeta!" Goku said behind him. "You know that he invented the gravity chamber, and other stuff you use in your training. So lighten up!"  
  
"Fine…But it had better be good!" Vegeta said as they came up to the Laboratory Room. Bulma opened the door and inside was Dr. Briefs waiting for them. "Oh…I see you all made it!" "Yea well we wanted to know what kind of discovery that you made doctor." Krillin said from behind. "Well if you want to see it, it's right here!"  
  
At that moment, Dr. Briefs pulled off the covering of a huge machine and everyone gasped. It was somewhat like a huge ring that was molded onto a platform, with stairs leading to the ring. On the side of the platform was a computer console, with a bunch of buttons lights and screens. Everyone in the room was puzzled until Vegeta said, "WHAT THE HELL IT THAT!!!"  
  
"Well if you want to know, this is my latest invention, the Transdimensional Portal. This portal will allow a person to travel to any distant planets and see what kind of life is on that particular planet." said Dr. Briefs.  
  
"This is cool and all doctor, but what does it do." Gohan spoke up.  
  
"Well let me explain." Dr. Briefs said as he pulled down a screen and a picture appeared. "As you all know there are many different galaxies in our universe that contain planets that can be inhabited by humans. You should also know that all planets give off their own gravitational pull that is emitted from the planet poles. What my transdimensional portal does is scan a particular area and find out if any of the planets are inhabitable to allow humans to populate that planet."  
  
"Wow. That's allot of stuff." said Krillin. "But can it actually find a habitable planet?"  
  
"Well if it's a demonstration you want…" Dr. Briefs said as he moved over to the computer console. He then started to press buttons on the console and soon came up with a particular galaxy to scan. He pressed the ENTER key and soon a planet was found. At that moment, the huge ring began to spin and a huge vortex opened up in the center of the ring. But, suddenly, the vortex started to suck up everything in the room. The Z fighters sensed this and started to run, but the force of the pull was so quick and fast they were immedeatly pulled into the vortex one by one. Goku who was the last one fighting the vortex slipped on what seemed to be a watch as both the watch and Goku were pulled into the vortex and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Outskirts of Robotropilis  
  
Date: July 10, 3035 (Mobian Calendar); 5:12 p.m.:  
  
  
  
Sally, Sonic, and Tails were getting ready for the generator to appear when, suddenly, a huge light appeared above the construction site.  
  
"What the heck is that Sonic?" Tails said.  
  
"I don't know big guy. But what ever it was it got Ro-butt-nik's attention!" Sonic said as he saw a squadron of Swatbots and Robotnik left to investigate the mysterious flash.  
  
"What ever it was, it's too late for them." Sally said. "We must concentrate on the reactor!"  
  
'Who ever it was I hope they get out of there soon.' Sonic thought as they continued to watch for the reactor.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Near the Generator  
  
  
  
The Z Fighters woke up one by one as they started to scan at their surroundings. "Damn that #$@^!" said Vegeta. "His (*#^@$# machine sent us to a different planet!"  
  
"Hey don't have a cow Vegeta!" Goku said sarcastically. "I'm sure there's a way for us to get back home."  
  
All of a sudden the gang heard a sound of metal marching closely behind them. When they turned around they saw the army of Swatbots followed closely by Robotnik. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. A group of Overlanders trying to destroy my generator." Robotnik motioned to his Swatbots. "DESTROY THEM NOW!"  
  
"Oh great what do we do now?" said Krillin eyeing the Swatbot army.  
  
"Well we have no choice. Let's fight!" Goku said as he and the Z fighters prepared for the fight of their lives.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was my fanfic? I think it need's a little more work but I think I'm catching on. On the next part Goku and the rest of the Z fighters end up facing Sonic and the gang while they were battling the Swatbots. After that things will never be the save for Sonic. Send me your reviews! 


	3. The Mistaken Enemy

1 The World's Strongest: Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Goku and the Z fighters start to battle it out against Robotnik and his army of Swatbots. Later Sonic and the gang move into destroy the generator that is being moved in until the Z fighters mistakenly attack them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 The World's Strongest  
  
1.1.1 By: supersgoku56  
  
1.1.1.1 Part 3: The Mistaken Enemy  
  
Location: Outskirts of Robotropilis  
  
Date: July 10, 3035 (Mobian Calendar); 5:15 p.m.  
  
Sonic, Sally, and Tails were waiting for the appearance of the reactor, but were more concerned about the mysterious light that had gotten the attention of Robotnik. "I wonder what's going on over there." Tails said while looking through the binoculars. "Don't you think we should check it out Aunt Sally?"  
  
"I'm not sure Tails." Sally assured Tails. "We were sent here to disarm the reactor, not to look after anything going on elsewhere."  
  
"Sally is right Tails." Sonic said. "We have a mission to follow and…"  
  
As if on cue, the hovertruck containing the reactor appeared into view of the group. "Look that must be the truck that's carrying the reactor." said Tails.  
  
"You're right Tails. That's definitely the truck that's holding the reactor for Robotnik's generator." Sally said as the hovertruck moved into the cargo bay.  
  
At that moment, Sonic grabbed Tails and Sally. "Hold on tight guy. Its time for me to juice!" And with that said, Sonic zoomed straight toward the generator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Near the Generator  
  
Date: You should know by NOW!!!  
  
The Z fighters were already fighting against the Swatbots who were shooting off their wrist lasers at them. Goku and Gohan began busting up the Swatbots one after another with punches and kicks to the uncoming robots. Krillin and Piccilo were doing the same on the Swatbots, but Vegeta on the other hand was blasting the robots with energy blasts. Robotnik was watching the outcome of the fight as he thought 'These aren't your typical overlanders. They seem to have some sort of energy inside of them.'  
  
  
  
"Goku! There are too many of them! What should we do?!" Krillin said as he knocked off one of the Swatbot's head from is shoulders.  
  
"Well. There's one way I can think of. STAND BACK EVERYONE!!" Goku yelled as he prepared his Kamehameha Wave. All of the Z fighters stood away from Goku while they kept on fighting against the swarms of Swatbots moving in at every angle while Goku prepared to fire.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaa…….meeeeeeeeee……..haaaaaaaaaaa……meeeeeeeeeeeeeee………"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Near the Entrance of the Generator Building  
  
Sonic had stopped at the door of the generator building when he heard Goku's voice coming around the corner. "Hey Sal, do you hear that?"  
  
"Yea. I hear it too. What do you think it could be Sonic?" Sally asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Sonic said as he left in blue blur straight towards the battlegrounds.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: On the other side of the Generator Building  
  
Goku has finally gathered enough energy for his Kamehameha Wave and suddenly unleashes it upon the unsuspecting Swatbots.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
With one huge blast, the army of Swatbots explode in a dazzling display. At that particular moment Sonic appeared before the blast.  
  
"HOLY @(#*!!" Sonic said as he quickly dogged the energy beam as it zoomed away from the city and exploded in a far off mountain. As the light slowly went away Sonic looked back at the direction where the beam hit and was surprised to see that the nearby mountain was obliterated by the blast.  
  
"Egad! What the hell was that??" Sonic said as he looked over the damage that was caused in the explosion.  
  
Before he could turn around, Vegeta saw Sonic and mistaken him for an enemy spy. Quickly he gave the unsuspecting hedgehog a quick kick to the gut that sent Sonic across the field and hit a metal wall.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to sneak up on us you spiny rodent!" Vegeta said as he flew toward Sonic to give him what's coming to him.  
  
Sonic was dizzy at first, trying to regain his composure, and saw Vegeta coming. Right before Vegeta could land his punch, Sonic quickly zoomed out of the way as Vegeta hit the metal wall leaving a huge hole in the wall.  
  
"Hey! What in the hell were you doing?!?" Sonic said. "You could've killed me!"  
  
"That was the idea!" said Vegeta  
  
Before long Goku and Gohan had joined up with Vegeta and surprised by the way Sonic looked. "Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" said Sonic.  
  
"Well dad, it sort of looks like a hedgehog from the books I looked at in Biology class." Gohan said as he closely studied Sonic further.  
  
"What the hell are you overlanders think your doing here!?" Sonic said as was getting a little bit annoyed by the three studying him like that. Suddenly, Tails and Sally came into the opening and saw Sonic.  
  
"Sonic! What's going on here…" Tails said as he saw the overlanders standing before Sonic.  
  
"What the…What's overlanders doing here in Robotropilis?" Sally said to herself.  
  
"I don't care what you creatures are! If you're here to cause trouble your going to get it!" Vegeta yelled out as he flew strait at Sally.  
  
"SALLY!!" Sonic said as Sally screamed and waited for Vegeta's punch to finish her off.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done. Its kind of exciting for me doing this story, but there will be sometimes where I will be gone for a while so I'm just letting you all know before later.  
  
On the next part Sonic and the others try to make amends with the Z fighters. It is then that Robotnik scans the mind of Goku and learns about the World Martial Arts Tournement.  
  
Goku: Oh yea. This is going to be great!!  
  
Sonic: Yea. But you guys are going to train us right?  
  
Gohan: Of course we are, that's if Vegeta goes along with it.  
  
Vegeta: I don't care for those furry @$#^% if they train with us. As long as I have someone to beat up on.  
  
Sonic: Oh man this is going to be a long day…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Send me your reviews! Or drop me a line at supersgoku56@yahoo.com and tell me if there should be any improvements or story idea's. 


	4. The Message

1 The World's Strongest: Part 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The fighting continues between the Freedom Fighters and the Z fighters as Sonic try's and convinces Goku of the real enemy, Robotnik. Soon they get along and finish the mission they were sent to do. After the mission they all head to Knothole Village but soon receive a weird transmission from Robotropilis. Robotnik is declaring a World Martial Arts Tournament in Robotropilis!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 The World's Strongest  
  
1.1.1 By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 4: The Message  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Location: Near the Generator Building  
  
Vegeta made his move as he flew towards Sally with his fist ready to make contact. Sally had her hands covering her eyes screaming loudly as she awaited the fist to make contact. Right before Vegeta could make contact Sonic sped up infront of Sally and took the force of the blow. Surprising even Vegeta, Sonic took the punch and fell down on the floor.  
  
"SONIC!" Sally screamed as she lifted the hedgehog's head from the ground.  
  
"Why did you block my punch hedgehog. Is it because of your pride? Or is it something else…" Vegeta said as he looked down upon the hedgehog.  
  
Sonic started to come to and slowly moved his head toward Vegeta. "Pride had nothing to do with this. I'm just…protecting my…friends from you…overlanders…"  
  
Goku and Gohan came near to Vegeta and looked at Sonic. "We're sorry for mistaking you for enemies. We were too occupied attacking those weirdo robots." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Those were Swatbots." Sally said. "They were attacking you because you were in Robotropilis."  
  
The Z fighters started to group up with Goku and Gohan, and stared at Sally's explanation. "Robotropilis? You mean to tell us that were in an industrial city?" Krillin asked to Sally.  
  
"Your rodent friend is correct, overlanders!!"  
  
The gang turns around toward the voice to revel Robotnik in his hoveregg. "This city of mine produces my army of Swatbots to find or eliminate the Mobians from the planet. If they are captured, they will be moved to my headquarters to be roboticized and become my salves forever!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Hearing this was too much for even Goku to comprehend. He looks at Robotnik with anger and rage as the maniac doctor laughs at the thought of his evil ways. "You…monster!! How dare you do this to these people!!" Goku yells out to Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik then turns back to the gang, still smiling his wicked smile. "Oh please…like there is any way you pathetic overlanders can do to me." This is what made Goku snap.  
  
Goku in a rage, jumped into the air and gave a powerful punch to Robotnik's hoveregg, sending him across the sky and hitting the wall. Robotnik was knocked out for a while, but until he regained conciseness he saw Goku send a beam of energy they exploded the hoveregg and sending Robotnik flying across the sky.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS OVERLANDER!! I SWARE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" Robotnik yelled out as he hit rock bottom near his headquarters.  
  
The strength and power that Goku displayed surprised Sonic, Sally, and Tails. Piccilo came up behind Goku and said, "Well that should keep that wacko from doing any harm for now."  
  
Sonic stepped up to Goku. "Man, how in the hell did you do that!?! You only hit Robotnik with one punch and you sent him flying toward his base!!"  
  
Goku simply turned around and said, "Well that's how I always was. Ehehehehehehe."  
  
They were all quiet as a gust of wind blew right by their feet.  
  
"Yea…well I guess we should finish what we started." Sonic said as he began to walk away from the group.  
  
"Hey wait for a sec." Krillin called out to Sonic. "What were you guys going to do here anyway?"  
  
"Well. Do you see that building?" Sally said as she pointed to the Generator Building. "In that building is the reactor that we were supposed to disarm, because the reactor he's using is nuclear powered!"  
  
"I'll fix that!" Vegeta said as he disappeared into the reactor.  
  
"Vegeta! WAIT!" Goku yelled after Vegeta.  
  
"What do you think he's going to do?" Tails asked Goku.  
  
"I'll tell you what he's going to do. He's going to blow the reactor and blow us all into kingdom come!!" Krillin said frantically.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a sudden blast from inside the building as Vegeta came out from a hole he made in the wall and carried out the reactor from the building. "Your talking about this reactor am I right?" Vegeta asked?" Sally nodded with surprised making Vegeta grin. "Well then let's say goodbye to this reactor". With that said Vegeta tosses the reactor high into the air and fires a single shot of energy that explodes the reactor in a safe distance. After the explosion dies the gang is flabbergasted by the strength of Vegeta.  
  
"Man how in the hell could you lift that reactor. It was probably 100 tons!" Sonic said.  
  
"We're saiyan's with enormous strength hedgehog." said Vegeta. "We don't need your opinion!"  
  
The Z fighters started to walk away when Sally stopped them. "Wait!"  
  
"What do you want now?" Vegeta said in his usual manner.  
  
"Well since you guys are from another planet, we would like it if you would join us to defeat Robotnik." Sally said.  
  
"What are you talking about." Gohan said.  
  
"I want you all to come with us to Knothole Village." Sally said.  
  
Sonic and Tails gasped at Sally's request. "Sally are you crazy? We can't have overlanders in Knothole. Who knows what trouble they would cause!"  
  
"Don't worry Sonic. I know they wouldn't do anything to cause harm to us." said Sally. The Z fighters soon agreed on the option and left with them toward their secret base: Knothole Village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Robotnik's Control Room  
  
Robotnik enters the room with bandages and a single splint on his left arm as he climbed into his chair. "Damn those overlanders. They ruined my best creation. I'll get those Freedom Fighters as well." He slumped into his chair and taped on a single button, as he looked toward the computer screen infront of him. The screen showed him a picture of Goku, the overlander who eventually sent him over the horizon.  
  
"Computer!" Robotnik yelled. "Scan that overlander's neurocells for any information that I might use to my advantage."  
  
"SCANNING."  
  
Robotnik lay back on his chair and was still being haunted by the strength of which the overlander had sent him flying. 'That overlander wasn't any ordinary overlander.' Robotnik thought. 'But that doesn't mean he can't be defeated'.  
  
"SCAN COMPLETE."  
  
Robotnik turned around to the computer screen and overviewed the data. He grinned an evil grin at what he read. "Yes! YES! This is perfect! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Knothole Village  
  
The gang had made it through an underground slide and into the hidden village of Knothole. The Z fighters are amazed at their surroundings (minus Vegeta and Piccilo). As they walked through the village some familiar faces appear. "What iz ze meaning of thiz!"  
  
They all turned around to see Antoine, the French Coyote.  
  
"We cannot allow overladerz inzide our base! What are you guyz thinking?!"  
  
"Hey Ant, just chill alright." Sonic said to Antoine. "These guys are on our side. They won't cause any trouble."  
  
"He's right of course." Goku said. "We won't do any harm to you and your friends."  
  
All of a sudden a sort of half rabbit, half robot came into the clearing calling out to Sonic. "Hey Sonic sugah. We got a weird transmission on the lil'o radio. Come quickly!"  
  
"Were on our way Bunnie!" said Sonic as they all went to the building housing more of the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Inside they saw a walrus near the radio in which Bunnie had told them about. Next to him was a pink hedgehog that was Sonic's number one fan, and lover. Also leaning on the wall farthest from the group was a red echidna with sharp, pointy spikes from his gloves.  
  
"So guys what did you guys get on the tube Rotor?" said Sonic as he came up to the walrus.  
  
"Well Sonic, we just got this transmission coming from Robotnik's satellite, and it seems he's telling us something. Just listen!" Rotor said as he turned up the volume for everyone to hear.  
  
"Attention you Freedom Fighters! I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, am hosting a World Martial Arts Tournament to see who is the strongest, and most powerfulest being on the planet Mobius. If you are willing to try this test for strength and skill come to Robotropilis for the information. The tournament will start in 3 days. Hope to see you there fools!! AHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
The group was silent until the echidna spoke from the silence.  
  
"What did Robotnik mean from a World Martial Arts Tournament?"  
  
"I don't know Knuckles. I just don't understand of what's Robotnik is planing." Sally said.  
  
"I think we can answer that!"  
  
The group turned around to Goku, who spoke to them.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you is something that may change the way you guys think. And if you're willing to participate for this tournament, you guys will have to go under some serious training."  
  
The gang looked upon Goku with a quizzical look, but Sonic understood what he was saying. "Ok Goku. Goku give us the details and we'll do what you want us to do."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretty good eh….On the next part Goku gives them the information about the World Martial Arts Tournament and begins to train them for the tournament.  
  
Send me your reviews on this Part!! I promise to have this story done really soon! 


	5. Rules and Regulations

The World's Strongest: Part 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Goku informs the Freedom Fighters about the history of the World Martial Arts Tournament. The gang decides to go to Robotropilis to see Robotnik and get the rules and regulations. Is Robotnik up to something? READ ON!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 5: Rules and Regulations  
  
Location: Knothole Village; Meeting Room  
  
Time: 8:10 p.m.  
  
"The World Martial Arts Tournament is a tournament that tests one mind and body to see who is the strongest person in the world. The tournament started along time ago in ancient times when men fought one another to see who was strongest. Eventually we started the tournament as a way for all men and women to battle strong warriors to fight to win."  
  
The Freedom Fighters listened to Goku respectively as they listened carefully about the information he was giving to them.  
  
"So your saying that all this tournament is about fighting one another to see who is the strongest?" replied Knuckles.  
  
"Yes." Goku said. "But there are some rules and regulations about the tournament you must learn as well."  
  
The gang moved up to Goku to listen some more, but Goku suddenly laughs.  
  
"But I can't tell you guys!"  
  
They fall over anime style.  
  
"HEY! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL US!!" Sonic shouted as veins sprouted on his forehead.  
  
"The only person who can tell you that is the one who is holding the tournament." Goku said backing up a step.  
  
"Robotnik."  
  
Everyone turned to see Piccilo who finally talked to the group. "Robotnik is the one who we need to talk to and get the information from."  
  
"We can't do that sugah!" said Bunnie from behind. "Who knows what plan Robotnik has up his lil'o sleeve. This tournament might even be a trap for Sonic and us!"  
  
"Hey don't worry. We'll protect you guys from Robotnik. Besides, with us around he wouldn't try to pull anything on us!" Gohan said with a smile.  
  
The gang thought for a second. Then after much concentration, Sally came up and said "Ok, well go to Robotropilis and find out more about the tournament." She turned to Goku and the Z fighters. "But you must remember one thing. Robotnik can't be trusted, even if he does promise anything to anyone. Understand?"  
  
"Humph…He doesn't concern me!" Vegeta said sternly. "That tub of lard couldn't put up a decent fight even if his life depended on it."  
  
"Don't underestimate Robotnik!" Sally snapped at Vegeta. "He may look harmless, but he has deadly weapons that could destroy you!"  
  
"I would like to see that @&$* try!"  
  
"Can you guys please STOP!!"  
  
They all turned to see the pink hedgehog standing in between Sally and Vegeta. "We can't be fighting like this! We just need to go to Robotropilis and find out more about this tournament!"  
  
Sonic came up to her and said "Your right Amy. We don't have to fight each other. We just need to find out what Robotnik is up to."  
  
"Then it's settled!" Sally said. "Let's go to Robotropilis!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Robotnik's Control Room  
  
Time: 8:35 p.m.  
  
Robotnik was watching his monitor as the Swatbots prepared for the Freedom Fighters in the Auditorium. And for the first time in his life, he didn't put any traps for them.  
  
'This tournament is sure to be a good one. Especially with those overlanders fighting against them as well.' Robotnik thought. He grinned at the thought and imagined the hedgehog being beaten by one of the Z fighters in the tournament. 'They will have no choice but to fight each other. What a plan. An Ingenious plan indeed. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Robotropilis City Limits  
  
Time: 8:40 p.m.  
  
  
  
The Freedom Fighters and the Z Fighters came to the edge of Robotropilis and looked around at the surroundings. The cloud of smoke and ash rising from the factories, toxic waste and fumes being poured into rivers, and junk and garbage thrown into heaps in alleyways and ghettoes.  
  
"I just can't believe that all this pollution is being produced by just one person!" Gohan said.  
  
"This is how Robotnik works in his city. He doesn't care about the environment one bit. He just wants to roboticize all living things as slaves and rule all of Mobius for ever." said Sally  
  
Goku looked at the city. He felt that he should do something about all this. If he could stop Robotnik himself, then maybe…  
  
"We better go and find out what Ro-butt-nik wants." Sonic said as he started to walk inside the city limits. "Besides, I want to find out what's Ro-butt-nik's rules and regulations for his so called tournament."  
  
"Your right Sonic." Goku said. They soon all enter the city limits and head straight for the Auditorium, where Dr. Robotnik is waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Robotropilis' Auditorium Building  
  
Time: 8:56 p.m.  
  
  
  
The gang opens the door and takes a quick look around. Inside they see Swatbots lined up against the corner of the doorway, which lead to a single table. The gang enters the room as they come closer to the table. They soon came up to the table and siting in the chair was Robotnik's partner, Snively. "Welcome rodents, to the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik's World Martial Arts Tournament! You all must sign up right here!"  
  
Snively soon slides up a piece of paper to the gang as they all sign up. Goku then talks to Snively. "Hey, um what ever your name is. There is not traps in the tournament that your boss is putting in, right?"  
  
"Of course. You'll find that there is no single trap in the tournament." Snively said  
  
"Well there better be none. Because if there is any, I'll make sure to pound that pointy nose back inside your skull." Vegeta said in a threating tone.  
  
Snively shuddered and started to sweat bullets like wildfire. "I-I-I-I assure y-y-ou that you and y-y-your friends won't f-f-find anything I-I-I promise!"  
  
Vegeta smiles wickedly and signs up. After all of them had signed up, Robotnik appears on a viewing screen up above the group. "Greetings my fellow rodents! And welcome to Registration Ceremony!"  
  
"Ok Ro-butt-nik! What do you have in plan for the tournament! And it better be good!" Sonic said as he tapped his foot on the cold concrete floor.  
  
"Yes it is my fellow blue rodent! But now I will give you the rules and regulations for MY tournament."  
  
Robotnik soon fades away from the viewing screen and soon a list appears infront of the gang. Robotnik's voice is still heard from the background.  
  
"The rules are simple. You are the loser if: 1) you are knocked out of the ring. 2) Knocked Out! Or 3) you eventually kill your opponent!"  
  
The group eventually gets suspicious of the last rule that Robotnik announces, but Goku says to them "Hey don't worry. He's using the same rules as in the ones in our tournament in Earth."  
  
"Yes I am. But I am also adding regulations as well!"  
  
The gang returns to looking up at the screen and listens to Robotnik.  
  
"Regulations will be as follows: 1) Weapons of any kind can be used. 2) A time limit of 10 minutes is activated when the use of a weapon is accessed. When a patient discards the weapon it can't be used again! And 3) No special POWERS!"  
  
Sonic whispers to Knuckles. "What do you think he means by that?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better keep our guard up for anything." Knuckles replies.  
  
"I thank you all for coming. The tournament will begin in 5 days. My Swatbots will escort you out of the city." Robotnik says as the screen goes off.  
  
"Let's go!" said one Swatbot  
  
The gang does about-face and them and the Swatbots leave the room and out of the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Knothole Village  
  
Time: 9:08 p.m.  
  
The Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters stand outside of the Meeting Hall as they discuss the issue.  
  
"Well we got about 5 days 'til the tournament. So what are we going to do for tomorrow?" said Tails  
  
"Well I got and idea." Goku said. Everyone turned to him with a questioning stare as he continued. "We'll train you guys and prepare you for the tournament."  
  
"Goku are you crazy! How on earth can we train these guys!" Yamcha says.  
  
"Hey what are you saying? You don't think we got what it takes to train with you guys?!" Amy says to Yamcha.  
  
"Well it's not that. It's just that I'm worried if someone has to be a training partner with Vegeta or Piccilo." Yamcha says.  
  
Everyone looks at Vegeta and Piccilo.  
  
"You maybe right." Amy says to Yamcha.  
  
"Grrrrr…I don't care who I get as a partner. They better be ready if they're going to train with me!" Vegeta replies.  
  
"Well then it's settled! We start training tomorrow morning! Let get some rest." Sally says as they all head to their own rooms. The Z fighters go into the Meeting Hall and sleep inside.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the next part…training begins! Who will pair with whom? And who will pair with…*gulp*…Vegeta! Find out next time on part 6-Trainning Begins!  
  
Send your reviews on this part! Or drop me a line at supersgoku56@yahoo.com 


	6. It's All About Mind & Body

The World's Strongest: Part 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: A new day begins as the Z fighters pair up with the Freedom fighters. But why is Sonic a little nervous? Who will pair up with Vegeta? Read and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 6: It's All About Mind & Body (Part 1)  
  
Location: Knothole Village; Meeting Hall  
  
Time: 7:33 a.m.  
  
A new day begins as Goku alone walks out of the Meeting Hall and streaches his muscles "Ahhhh…What a night. Time for my daily exercise." And with that, Goku flies up into the air and begins his usual routine. All of a sudden, Sonic comes out of his hut with a groggy look on his face.  
  
"Man what a night. Better start working on my leg muscles…WHAT THE!?!" Sonic looks up and sees Goku performing his lightning fast punches and kicks while disappearing and reappearing in different locations. As he stood there, Tails came out of the hut and walked up to Sonic.  
  
"Yawwwwwn. Hey Sonic…what's going…"  
  
Tails wasn't able to finish his sentence when he looked up to where Sonic was looking at and saw Goku doing his usual exercises.  
  
"Ohhhhh my goodness! He's flying with out wings!!"  
  
Goku heard Tails' shout and stopped his exercise. "Oh! I see you guys are up!" Goku said as he flew back down to ground level  
  
"How on Mobius were you able to fly like that!? Is it magic? Or is it a trick of some kind?!" said Sonic.  
  
"Hey it's no trick!" Goku said to Sonic. "The reason I could fly is because I have energy that I use to fly!"  
  
"Energy?" Tails said with a quizzical look on his face. "How can you fly with energy like that!"  
  
"I'll explain it when we start our training. But first we need to wake up the others." Goku said. Sonic and Tails nodded and left Goku to return to his morning exercise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Mobian Plains; Outside of the Great Forest  
  
Time: 8:10 a.m.  
  
The entire gang of Freedom Fighters lined up before the Z fighters as they prepared to be paired up with one of the Z fighters. "Ok guys. In order for you guys to win in the tournament, you must learn how we work with others in order for us to train with you guys. But since were all here we'll start pairing up with you guys!" said Goku.  
  
The Freedom Fighters nodded, but Sonic was nervous. He was sweating bullets as fast as he can run. After he saw the way Goku was able to fight in his training exercise Sonic was worried about being paired up with Goku, Vegeta, and Piccilo. Sonic gulped as they started pairing up each other.  
  
"Ok. Sally you'll pair up with my son, Gohan." Goku said.  
  
Gohan stood before Sally and shook her hand. "I'll be your partner for this training Sally."  
  
Sally replied. "I'm sure this training will surly help us. Thank you."  
  
"Alright. Um…Bunnie. You'll train with Krillin."  
  
"Hi there!" Krillin said to Bunnie. "I'm Krillin. Pleased to meet ya." He extended his hand to her.  
  
"Same here sugah." said Bunnie as she extended her robotic arm and shook his hand. That was a mistake for Krillin as Bunnie's robotic arm crushed Krillin's hand.  
  
"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Oh my…I'm really sorry for that. I forgot to tell you about my robotic strength."  
  
Krillin started to shake off the pain from his hand and turned back to Bunnie. "Hehehe…Don't worry about it Bunnie. I usually take more pain than this with training with Goku or Piccilo."  
  
Sonic was now getting more nervous as the paring continued. Piccilo was soon paired up with Tails, who seemed more relived than nervous to have Piccilo as his trainer. Now it was only Sonic and Knuckles left to be chosen. "Ok, so now we're left with you two." said Goku.  
  
"Yes. We got only you two to choose left." Vegeta answered from the back. "Let's see who will the one worthy of being my partner for this training."  
  
Vegeta soon lifts his finger in slow motion fashion. Sonic starts sweating bullets faster than ever as he sees Vegeta's smirk growing wide. Sonic closes his eyes shut and Vegeta finally points out to….  
  
"You! The one with the large knuckles!"  
  
Sonic snapped back and found out that Vegeta had picked Knuckles for his partner.  
  
"You'll be the one training with me from here on out!" said Vegeta. "Now follow me!"  
  
Knuckles nodded in reply and followed Vegeta out into the open plains. "Well I guess its just you and me, eh Sonic?"  
  
"Yea I guess." Sonic said as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "I was nervous to have somebody like Vegeta beating up on me."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sonic. I'll start training you in the basics. That way you'll be able to do my famous Kamehameha Wave." Goku added.  
  
Sonic looked at Goku and thought for a sec. 'Wow, if I'm able to do the things Goku can do, then I'll be able to defeat Robotnik in no time at all!' Sonic smiled at the thought and nodded to Goku. "Alright Goku! Let's start our training!"  
  
Goku smiled at Sonic as they went to their own part of the Mobian Plains to do their training.  
  
'It's going to be a long day…'  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi guys. Its me Goku…On the next part of the World's Strongest I start teaching Sonic the way of focusing his mind and body for energy. He's a quick learner and I put him to a test as we get ready for Sonic to use the Kamehameha Wave. Will Sonic be able to handle it? Find out on Part 3: It's all about Mind & Body (Part 2)!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special Author's Note: I have gotten word that Goku and Vegeta were dead in the series of Dragonball Z! BUT THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SO THEY ARE STILL ALIVE! Also I want to make it clear about their ages. Here they are as follows  
  
Sonic: 18  
  
Sally: 18  
  
Tails: 13  
  
Bunnie: 17  
  
Antoine: 16  
  
Rotor: 16  
  
Goku: 28  
  
Vegeta: 29  
  
Gohan: 18  
  
Krillin: 27  
  
Piccilo: ???? (I have no idea how old Piccilo really is, so sue me!) 


	7. It's All About Mind & Body (part 2)

The World's Strongest: Part 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Goku starts training Sonic to produce energy in the palm of his hand. After minutes of training Sonic succeeds. Later Goku tests Sonic to try out his main attack, The Kamehameha Wave. Will Sonic be able to do it? Read and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 7: It's All About Mind & Body (Part 2)  
  
Location: Mobian Plains  
  
Time: 9:03 a.m.  
  
  
  
Goku and Sonic were preparing for training as Goku began to teach Sonic the basics of building energy. "Well Sonic there are a couple of things you must learn about gathering energy first before you are able to use it as a weapon."  
  
Sonic simply folded his arms and taped his feet. "Well. I'm waiting!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! Don't have a cow ok?" Goku said to Sonic, who was puzzled by his phrase.  
  
"Ok. Lesson 1. Gathering energy is simple but impossible to mostly anyone who doesn't know that the energy exists in them. Energy is used in all living things. The air we breathe. The ground we walk on. The water we drink. All living things on the planet have this energy. Also our cells inside our body have energy, in which we use to conduct energy for our blasts."  
  
Sonic continued to listen to Goku as Goku started to show a single energy ball form in his hand.  
  
"This is what our energy looks like when gathered in our hands. It doesn't hurt our hands nor it doesn't burn our hands. So our first lesson for today is to gather energy in the palm of your hand Sonic."  
  
"Well. I guess it shouldn't so hard to do that!" Sonic said enthusiastically  
  
"You must know one thing Sonic." Goku said. Sonic looked back to Goku as he continued. "In order to gather your energy, you must first clear your mind and body. Feel the energy within your body and concentrate it up into the palm of your hands."  
  
Sonic simply nodded and closed his eyes. Inside his head were memories of the past, present, and events happening. Sonic cleared his head of all the memories for the time being and began to feel the warmth of something inside. 'Whoa! What is this feeling inside? Could it be the energy Goku was talking about?' Suddenly a flash of light emitted from the depths of Sonic's mind. 'It's warm. This could be it. Goku said I must have a clear mind and body to transfer this energy to my hands. Well here goes nothing!' Sonic rises his hands up to his chest were he starts to gather his energy. Goku simply watches as he suddenly sees a spark emitting from Sonic's hands.  
  
"Wow! He's actually doing it!" Goku said with excitement in his voice.  
  
Sonic continued to concentrate as he finally gathered all the energy he had into one single glowing orb in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Hey! You did it Sonic. Way to go! You can open your eyes now." Goku said to Sonic.  
  
Sonic opened his eyes and looked down to his hands. He was surprised to see the glowing ball of energy in his hands.  
  
"Wow! This is awesome!"  
  
"Congratulations Sonic! You passed the first lesson with in only a few minutes!" Goku said.  
  
"Well that's how I am when you're the fastest thing alive on Mobius!" Sonic said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well Sonic them maybe you can start to do my signature move then!" Goku said to Sonic.  
  
"What is your signature move Goku?"  
  
"The Kamehameha Wave!"  
  
"The Kamehameha what?" Sonic said to Goku with a completely puzzled and confused look.  
  
"The Kamehameha Wave, also known as the Turtle Attack, is a devastating energy attack that destroys everything within the range of the blast."  
  
"Oh…" Sonic said looking a little bit disturbed.  
  
"Want a demonstration?" Goku says to Sonic  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. Okay then show me this Kamehameha Wave of yours." Sonic said  
  
"Ok. Stand back!" Goku said. Sonic listens to Goku as he steps back a few feet as Goku goes into his position. He starts gathering his energy in his hands as he says out loud…  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Mobian Mountain Range  
  
Time: 9:58 a.m.  
  
Piccilo and Tails were training as usual but then Gohan and Sally came in and joined with them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Gohan spoke up to them. "How's the training going with Tails Piccilo?"  
  
"It's going good Gohan. Tails here is the same you were when I trained you when we were going to fight Vegeta and Nappa." Piccilo said.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute. I know about this Vegeta character, but who is Nappa." said Tails coming up to Piccilo.  
  
"Well it's a long story. We'll tell you soon." said Piccilo.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. Weren't there more of you guys around. Like that weird coyote guy and they skunk you were talking about?" Gohan said to Sally.  
  
"You're probably talking about Antoine and St. John." Sally said. "They're at Knothole working on plans for the Tournament. Antoine wants to train later on, but St. John says he doesn't want to train with overlander scum like you guys."  
  
"Well I guess there are some Mobians who still don't trust people like us." Gohan said with a frown on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about St. John. It's his nature to go on jobs alone. Besides he never had partners on his missions before." Sally said.  
  
"Oh…I see!" Gohan said.  
  
"Well we just wasted enough time talking. We must get back to work and continue on our training." Piccilo said.  
  
"Yea your right." Gohan said while turning to Sally. "Shall we go your highness?"  
  
"Yes." Sally said as Gohan and Sally left the area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Mobian Plains  
  
Time: 10:03 a.m.  
  
Goku had gathered all the energy for his Kamehameha Wave and shot it in the direction of the Mobian Mountain Range.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Sonic backs off as he covers his eyes with his face and watches the blue energy heading for the mountains.  
  
'I hope none of the guys are training over there.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Mobian Mountain Range  
  
Time: 10:04 a.m.  
  
Piccilo and Tails continue to train in the mountain range until Piccilo stops.  
  
"Huh?" Tails looks at Piccilo for a moment and flies next to him. "Mr. Piccilo? What's wrong?"  
  
"GET DOWN!"  
  
Piccilo jumps on Tails as a blue energy beam zooms past them and demolishes a nearby mountain. Rubble and debris flies all over the place as the blast finishes. Piccilo and Tails get up from the ground and see that the mountain they were near to was completely obliterated.  
  
"Uh…uh…M-m-m-Mr. Piccilo? What…was t-t-that?" Tails said with horror on his face  
  
"That was Goku. He was showing Sonic his Kamehameha Wave." Piccilo said to Tails. 'But why would Goku show Sonic something like that. That's unless…Sonic was able to produce energy already!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Mobian Plains  
  
Time: 10:10 a.m.  
  
Sonic was completely shocked at the power released by Goku. 'Man! That was the biggest energy blast I ever seen!'  
  
Goku returns to his normal position and turns to Sonic. "Well Sonic, do you think you think you can try it?" Goku asks  
  
"Heh…No prob. I can do it lickidy split." Sonic moves up to Goku.  
  
"Just remember Sonic. You must keep a clear mind and body while saying Kamehameha with the flow of energy." Goku said.  
  
"Don't worry! I've got it all down in my head." Sonic said as he got into his position. Goku stands back as he watches Sonic preparing for his own Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"  
  
The energy slowly started to gather in Sonic's hands as Goku watched with a smile in his face. 'If Sonic is able to perform the Kamehameha Wave, I'm sure that we will be able to win that tournament!'  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Send your reviews! Were getting closer to the World Martial Arts Tournament very soon.  
  
On the next part…Sonic and the group enjoy their time togeather before the tournament. Amy has plans for Sonic, but it seems that Sonic has plans for her too. What will happen? Find out on part 8: True love and friends! 


	8. True Love & Friends

The World's Strongest: Part 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Sonic successfully uses the Kamehameha Wave during his training with Goku. They all soon finish there training for the day and rest at Knothole. Amy is also planning to do something with Sonic. What is she planning? Find out and READ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 8: True Love & Friends  
  
Location: Mobian Plains  
  
Time: 10:13 a.m.  
  
Sonic, gathering all the energy he has, finally glows brightly in his hands and ready to use. Sonic looks down at the energy and then gets a good idea as a grin forms on his face. He quickly swings around and fires the beam…Toward ROBOTROPILIS!  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Goku, standing a few feet from Sonic, looks at were Sonic shot and smiles. 'Robotnik is going to have a bad wake up call today!' Goku thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Robotnik's Control Room  
  
Time: 10:16 a.m.  
  
Robotnik walks in the room, in pajamas, as we slumps down in his chair. "Well now, let's see what's going on today. Computer! Put up all screens!"  
  
"VIEWING SCREEN ON!"  
  
As soon the screen came on Robotnik saw the Kamehameha Wave coming toward him.  
  
"Why me…" Robotnik said.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Mobian Plains  
  
Time: 10:17 a.m.  
  
Sonic and Goku see the explosion from the distance as they also hear something from Robotropilis.  
  
"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Well. It looks like Ro-butt-nik is kinda angry now…eh Goku?" Sonic grinned toward Goku  
  
"You said it!" Goku smiled. "But I can't believe you were able to succeed in using the Kamehameha Wave with in only a few minutes!"  
  
"Ah…well its how I am. Speed is my specialty!"  
  
"*Sigh* Well I guess you're right about that. But now let's get back to our training!" Goku said as he began his next lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went by as the Z Fighters train the Freedom Fighters the basics of controlling energy. During the end of the training the Freedom Fighters were also taught to fly with out wings. At the end of the day the Freedom Fighters and the Z Fighters returned to Knothole Village to get a goodnights rest.  
  
Location: Knothole Cafeteria Room  
  
Time: 7:05 p.m.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta started gobbling down food like speed demons as they continued to eat the food. Sonic, Tails, and Amy, who were also there, watched in awe as the saiyans ate the food down within seconds.  
  
"Mmmmmmm…this food is good. Bring me some more please!" Goku said with a mouth of food  
  
"Yes…And bring me…. Some more chicken with sauce…PRONTO!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Man! I never knew you guys could eat so much!" Amy said in surprise.  
  
Gohan gulped down his food and looked toward Amy. "Well that's how it is when you train so much with saiyans like us."  
  
"It's a special trait for us…*gulp* Just like with Sonic and his speed!" Goku said  
  
"Oh I see!" said Amy as she turned back to Sonic and Tails.  
  
"Those guys can be real pigs sometimes." Sonic said.  
  
"Yea! Like you and the chilidogs you eat each day!" Tails said snickering.  
  
Sonic looked back at Tails with an angry look that silenced the fox within a second. As they finished eating Amy asked Sonic to meet her outside for a moment. Tails, knowing something was up got up and started to leave.  
  
"Hey Tails where ya going lil bro?" said Sonic.  
  
"I know you guys want some quality time together Sonic. I'll be sleeping in the hut if you need me." And with that Tails left the room.  
  
"Yaaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnnn… well I guess we should also hit the hay to…eh Gohan." Goku said.  
  
"Yea, I guess." said Gohan as he got up from his seat and started heading out.  
  
"Might as well go to sleep." Vegeta grumbled. "But remember this hedgehogs…never disturb a saiyan while he sleeps. Other wise you'll be in deep &*^(!"  
  
"Vegeta that was uncalled for!" Goku said to Vegeta. Vegeta gave a grunt to Goku as an answer as he left the cafeteria. "Don't worry about him. That's how he usually is at nighttime. Well good night guys!"  
  
"Good night Goku! And sleep well!" Amy said to Goku as he left the room.  
  
Alone in the room, Sonic decided to make his move.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
Amy slowly turned to Sonic. "What is it Sonic?"  
  
"I want you to come and follow me." Sonic said as he headed out of the cafeteria. Amy was puzzled by Sonic's move, but decided that it wouldn't matter, as long as she is with him. Amy followed Sonic through Knothole until Sonic came to the Ring Lake where he took a seat on a hallow log. Sonic then motioned Amy to sit next to him, in which she did.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something Sonic?" Amy said with curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Well…um…Amy how long have we known each other?"  
  
"For about 10 years."  
  
"So, it's been that long."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a confession to make." Sonic started to blush as he talked.  
  
"Sonic…"  
  
Sonic came close to Amy's face; they're lips nearly close to each other.  
  
"I…love…you…" Sonic said as they finally kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: Goku's Room  
  
Time: 7:00 a.m.  
  
Goku got up from his bed and once again went outside for his usual exercise, which was until he saw Sonic and Amy siting near the lake. 'If I'm going to be able to see them like that once again, I must help them win this tournament. For their sake'  
  
Goku smiled and decided to leave the couple alone. He knew he must protect the planet Mobius for their sakes and for the future of all Mobian's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Robotropilis (Auditorium Building)  
  
Time: 7:10 a.m.  
  
Robotnik overlooked the place. It was finally finished. The ring, the stands, the buildings, everything was now completed. All it needed was the fighters. 'This will be the final resting-place for them all. Nothing will stop this tournament from happening. And that hedgehog will finally be defeated. HAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
The tournament will start tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just one more part 'til the World Martial Arts Tournament!  
  
Author: Hello everybody! It's me supersgoku56. And here with me is Sonic and Goku to give you a little contest!  
  
Sonic: That's right! Right now our author here seems to have a little writer's block and needs your help on the fanfic before the tournament!  
  
Goku: Just send your reviews telling us about any ideas you may have for the next fanfic. Or contact our author at supersgoku56@yahoo.com. The best idea chosen will have the privilage to be in the next fanfic written by supersgoku56!  
  
Author: That's right kids! I have writer's block and need your help right away! Please hurry! I really need to finish this fanfic really soon!!! 


	9. The Dark One Returns

The World's Strongest: Part 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: A mysterious man finds all the Dragonballs that came to Mobius and uses them to resurrect Shadow. Shadow is then revived and the mysterious man informs him about the tournament. The Z Fighters and the Freedom Fighters now are back in Robotropilis, and unexpectedly see Shadow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 9: The Dark One Returns  
  
Location: Ice Cap of Mobius  
  
Time: 9:00 a.m.  
  
Somewhere in the land of Mobius, a mysterious man in a dark brown cloak walks through the wintry land of Ice Cap carrying a bag behind his back. He soon stops in a clear area as the wind blows the snow in a wild motion. He drops the bag down on the ground and removes the contents of the bag to reveal…The seven Dragonballs.  
  
The man smiles a wicked smile from underneath his cloak. "Who would ever known that these Dragonballs would show up here on Mobius. How lucky could you get."  
  
The man then places the balls in order as the balls pulsate a bright glow. He the extends his hand outward and then shouts out "Come to me Eternal Dragon!"  
  
The skies darken, the wind stops, and suddenly a bolt of lightning hits the Dragonballs! The man pulls back his brown cloak to shield him from the intensity of the light. After the light had died down the suddenly notices the Eternal Dragon in front of his own eyes.  
  
"This is so magnificent! Never in my dreams I could see the Eternal Dragon before my very eyes! Hahaha!" The man spoke out.  
  
"I aM ThE EtErNaL DrAgOn! I WiLl GrAnT OnE WiSh AnD OnE AlOnE…WhAt Is YoUr WiSh!"  
  
said the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, I want you to give back the life of the one who will destroy everyone in the world. The power of the Chaos emeralds they have been depicted in ancient Mobian history! Bring back the one named Shadow!"  
  
"It ShAlL Be DoNe!"  
  
A bright red beam emitted from the dragon's eye and engulfed the entire area. Once again the mysterious man shielded himself as the glow slowly deticipated.  
  
"It Is DoNe!"  
  
The man turned toward the direction of the light and saw a figure standing a couple of feet from him. But he knew who it was…  
  
"Hahahahaha! So you finally come…Welcome back, Shadow!"  
  
The figure turned around to the man with his bloody red eyes looking back at the cloaked man. Shadow was alive again. He took a look at himself examining his body. He was the same as before. Black fur, his gloves, his superpower rollarblade shoes, and his oddly pointed quills running from his back. He smiled and evil smile and looked back to the cloaked man.  
  
"I am grateful for you returning me to this plain, who ever you are. Instead of killing you right now, I will do what ever you want me to. Just name it." Shadow said.  
  
"Excellent!" said the cloaked man. "The first thing I want you to do is go to Robotropilis and participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament that's being held there."  
  
"A tournament?" Shadow said with a puzzled look. "What is this so called tournament that is being held in Robotropilis?  
  
"You will find out soon enough Shadow," said the cloaked man "and I also know that Sonic and his friends will also participate in the tournament as well."  
  
"Sonic…" Shadow said as his eyes glowed bright red as he said Sonic's name. 'I can still remember what happened after the end of the ARK. I had to sacrifice myself for him and his friends. But they did nothing to help me! NOTHING!'  
  
The cloaked man walked be hind him and spoke. "I know now that you will be able to defeat that pesky rodent for you death Shadow. Go and make sure you finish him and his friends off."  
  
"That will be my pleasure!" Shadow said as he speeds off into the wintry plains.  
  
"YoUr WiSh HaS BeEn GrAnTeD. FaReWeLl!"  
  
The dragon soon disappeared into the horizon and the Dragonballs scattered throughout the planet Mobius. The cloaked man stood there silently in the snow as he chuckled and soon grown into an evil laughter echoing through the sky.  
  
"Ehehehe…Hahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Outskirts of Robotropilis  
  
Time: 9:50 a.m.  
  
The Z Fighters and the Freedom Fighters make their way out of the Great Forest and enter the outskirts of Robotropilis. They are soon surprised to see that there were millions of Mobians and Swatbots gathering around for the tournament.  
  
"My god. Robotnik must be up to something if he got the attention off all these Mobians!" said Tails.  
  
"What ever Ro-butt-nik is up to, well find out." Sonic said as he continued to walk into the crowd.  
  
The gang walked into the crowd and looked around to see many Mobians training for the tournament. Some were boxers, karate fighters, kickboxers, and many more. There were also robots that were also participating in the tournament. But one robot in particular caught the eye of Sonic, who was exactly like him.  
  
"Its Metal Sonic!"  
  
The robot duplicate of Sonic turned around and gave Sonic an evil glare. "So we finally meet again rodent." Metal said in his robotic voice.  
  
"What are you doing here cromedome. I thought Robotnik only wanted us to fight in this tournament." Sonic said with frustration.  
  
"I'm just here under Robotnik's orders to participate in the tournament." Metal said with a grin on his metal face. "But there is also another one who will be joining me." He turned around to reveal a robotic look alike of Knuckles.  
  
"Mecha Knuckles!" Knuckles said with a low growl in his voice.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Knuckles and his friend trying to enter the tournament and lose!" Mecha Knux said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Shut the hell up Mecha! I'll show you who is the strongest by beating the screws out of your metal body!" Knuckles said as he held up one of his fists toward Mecha.  
  
"Oh sure you would. But words won't describe anything that what I can do to you!" Mecha said.  
  
Steam poured from the top of his head as Goku and Tails held Knuckles back from beating up on Mecha.  
  
"Hahaha! See how your friends hold you back. You'll just have to wait until the tournament Knuckle-head!" Mecha said laughing outloud.  
  
"We'll see you at the tournament later, Sonic!" said Metal as they both left the gang alone.  
  
"What the heck were those things?" said Goku.  
  
"Those two were Mecha Knuckles and Metal Sonic. They are duplicates of Sonic and Knuckles which Dr. Robotnik created to destroy them." Sally said.  
  
"Ha! Those two aren't any powerful than me!' Vegeta said with an evil smirk. "I can trash those two bots into tincans."  
  
"Yea well, if I ever fight Metal in the tournament, I'll show him a thing or two." Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Oh is that so…"  
  
The gang quickly turned around to the voice and the Freedom Fighters were shock to see…  
  
"SHADOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys…This is Gohan here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest", Shadow appears and the Freedom Fighters are surprised that he's alive. What is Shadow going to do in the tournament? Also we prepare as all fighters go to a punching meter to see who will qualify in the tournament. Who will be in the tournament? Find out on Part 10: The Tournament Begins!  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those who participated in the contest posted. Please also review my show "The World's Strongest: Fanfiction Contest Show" to find out who the winners are. Thank you all. 


	10. The Tournament Begins!

The World's Strongest: Part 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Shadow makes his appearance known and tells the gang of his days in the 'other world'. Sonic and the gang find his story horrific as he leaves the gang speechless. Later Robotnik calls all the fighters to the "Worrier's Square" were they are to test their strength on his new invention 'The Punching Meter'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 10: The Tournament Begins!  
  
Location: Robotropilis (Outside the Auditorium)  
  
Time: 10:10 a.m.  
  
The gang was surprised to find a familiar hedgehog standing about a few feet from them. His dark fur, blood red eyes, his superpowered rollarblade shoes, and that evil glare. Sonic felt that he was looking at a ghost. But for some reason he was alive again.  
  
"Shadow…is that really you?" Sonic said.  
  
"Yes Sonic." Shadow replied. "I am alive once again. And this time I will succeed in my mission this time."  
  
"Huh? What mission are you talking about!" Sonic said to Shadow. Shadow just glared back at Sonic with an evil smile forming on his face.  
  
"I'm going to participate in this tournament, and beat you all!"  
  
"You can't be serious?" Sonic said. "Why are you going to participate in this tournament!"  
  
"I have my reasons." Shadow said with a cold voice. "But I have no time for you. I have a tournament to win." Shadow turned around and slowly left them alone.  
  
"Now who in the hell was that?" said Krillin.  
  
Sonic turned to the Z Fighters ready to explain them. "Shadow is someone who we fought along time ago when Robotnik was going to use the ARK, a military weapon that he would use to destroy all life on Mobius."  
  
The Z Fighters continued to listen.  
  
"Shadow is a code name for Super-Hedgehog Advanced Destruction Organic Weapon. Operation S.H.A.D.O.W was developed by a top secret government organization named GUN, who would use Shadow for a biological weapon. But one day Shadow escaped and some how managed to join up with Robotnik, and helped him in the ARK project."  
  
"Bah…So what! That pathetic black hedgehog is nothing compared to the power of a saiyan." Vegeta said with a sour voice.  
  
"I wouldn't talk Vegeta." Sonic said. "Shadow is really powerful. He can probably take you down if he wanted to."  
  
"What was that RODENT!"  
  
"WANT TO START A FIGHT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Sonic! Vegeta! Enough!"  
  
Sally stood between them. "We can't be fighting each other right now. What we need to do is just find out what Robotnik's plan about this tournament."  
  
Sonic and Vegeta looked at each other with angry looks and turned away from each other with a 'Humph' from each of them. They all walked inside the auditorium building and were ready for the registration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Robotropilis' Auditorium Building (Worrier Square)  
  
Time: 10:35 a.m.  
  
The gang entered the crowd of many Mobians and robots who crowded around the two familiar faces toward the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik and Snively.  
  
"Welcome all fellow fighters. I welcome you to the first ever World Martial Arts Tournament!" Robotnik stated as all the Mobians continued to listen to the evil dictator's words. "Today you all will participate in the Qualification Ceremony, in which you will test your strength on my new invention, The Punching Meter!"  
  
Snively walked behind Robotnik and uncovered the machine. It was a machine that had a soft cushioning pad up infront and an electronic meter above the pad.  
  
"Now we shall start off with the rodent…Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Robotnik.  
  
"Sonic, be careful. I feel Robotnik is up to something." said Tails from behind.  
  
"Don't worry lil bro. I'll make sure that Ro-butt-nik isn't pulling any tricks." said Sonic as he walked up to the Punching Meter.  
  
Robotnik watched Sonic closely as their eyes locked on one another. This was the first time that Sonic and Robotnik had ever been very close to each other, but Sonic wasn't going to take any chances. He came up to the Punching Meter and swiftly gave it a quick punch to the pad as the meter read…  
  
"202."  
  
The whole crowd was surprised at Sonic's strength as they cheered for him. Goku simply smiled. 'I guess those training lessons surly pad off.'  
  
Sonic gave Robotnik a quick look, smiled, and walked off.  
  
"Grrrr…blasted hedgehog! I never knew he was that strong." Robotnik said to himself. "No matter. I'm sure that someone will be able to take him down. Next competitor will be the overlander!"  
  
"Well that's me!" said Goku as he walked up to the meter and simply gave it a quick punch…  
  
"230."  
  
The crowd was speechless.  
  
"Well that's good enough." said Goku. He walked down as the others had their chance at the Punching Meter.  
  
Krillin…."190."  
  
Piccilo…"245."  
  
Gohan…"234."  
  
Bunnie…"178."  
  
Sally…"199."  
  
Tails…"186."  
  
Knuckles…"210."  
  
Then came Mecha Knuckles, Metal Sonic, and Shadow.  
  
Mecha Knuckles…"230."  
  
Metal Sonic…"235."  
  
Shadow…"250."  
  
Finally Vegeta came up to the Punching Meter. He simply said, "Stand aside!" as he pulled back his fist and hit the meter with full force that it was blown apart as it flew back and hit a wall. The crowd stood in silence and Robotnik and Snively watched with bulging eyes, as Vegeta walked back to the group.  
  
"Oh man…Vegeta you know you should keep a low profile." Goku said.  
  
"Humph…Like I care of keeping a low profile from these &%*(^(!" said Vegeta  
  
"Oh man this is going to be a long day…" Sonic said as they all left toward the Rest Area for the tournament to begin.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi guys…this is Princess Sally Acorn here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest", Robotnik places us in a 16-bracket match against…our own friends and the Z Fighters! Oh no what are we going to do. Is this part of Robotnik's plan? Find out next time on Part 11: The 16-Bracket Match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi guys, its me the Author. I'm here just to let you know that I may start off a new fanfic really soon. The title of the fanfic will be "Pearl Harbor", based on the attack of Japan on Pearl Harbor. If you really want to find out more just send me a line at supersgoku56@yahoo.com. 


	11. The 16-bracket Match

The World's Strongest: Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The Z Fighters and Freedom Fighters qualify for the tournament and wait for the placement of the fighters for the World Martial Arts Tournament. They later find out that they will have to fight against one of their own friends. What will the out come be?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 11: The 16-bracket Match  
  
Location: Rest Area  
  
Time: 10:56 a.m.  
  
The room was empty as the Z Fighters and the Freedom Fighters entered the room. It was a large room fixtured with ancient sculptures, head figures, and wall paintings of ancient Mobius around the entire room. Sally went up to one of the paintings and examined them if they were fake, because they know Robotnik would never have these kinds of paintings around Robotropilis, but was surprised to find out that they were actually real.  
  
"My god! Sonic! These ancient paintings are real." Sally said to Sonic.  
  
"What do you mean Sal? Ro-butt-nik would never have these kinds of paintings around. Not to mention ones of Ancient Mobius." Sonic said as he walked over to Sally's side.  
  
"Its not only that. Its what's depicted on this wall painting." Sally said as she pointed up to one of the paintings. "Look!"  
  
They all looked up at the painting above and were shocked at what they saw. In the picture they saw what seemed to be a yellow hedgehog, a bright red echidna, and a bright yellow/orange fox fighting against three overlanders with long flowing golden hair. The group was silent for a while until Goku came up beside Sonic and Sally.  
  
"Hey! Those three look like me, Gohan, and Vegeta!" Goku said in surprise.  
  
"What in the world could this mean?" Sally said. "They also have Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Turbo Tails in the painting as well."  
  
"Man this is really confusing. How can this painting, that was made in Ancient Mobian times." Knuckles said as he continues to look at the painting carefully.  
  
"So what does it matter…This painting has nothing to deal with us and our Super Saiyan forms." Vegeta said.  
  
The Freedom Fighters eye Vegeta trying to comprehend what he just said. "What did you mean from Super…Saiyan form?" said Tails. Vegeta just smiled. All of a sudden, Vegeta lets out a huge flash of light that blinds every one in the room. As soon the light fades the Freedom Fighters were surprised to see Vegeta's hair…It had turned into gold!  
  
"What the hell happened to your hair!?" Sonic said amazed at the sight of Vegeta's form.  
  
"Hahaha! This is the power that was depicted in your pathetic Mobian history…The coming of the Super Saiyan power!" Vegeta said as his power emitted though out the room.  
  
"Vegeta! You know we should never show our powers for displaying!" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta powered down to his original state and crossed his arms. "So what? You can't stop me from showing them the Super Saiyan power. I would eventually use them in the tournament anyway!" Vegeta scolded.  
  
"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! WILL ALL FIGHTERS WHO QUALIFIED IN THE TOURNAMENT, PLEASE REPORT TO THE WORRIER SQUARE IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
"That's us." Piccilo said. "We better get going." He started to leave as the others started to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Worrier Square  
  
Time: 11: 20 a.m.  
  
The gang entered Worrier's Square and also saw Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and Shadow waiting in separate areas of the square. Robotnik was standing near what seemed to be a board with the empty brackets for each of the players to be in. Also, to the right of Robotnik, was a black box, which seemed to be holding something inside.  
  
"Ah welcome my fellow rodents, and overlanders. We will start the placements for the tournament for each of you. And you will all know that you must fight each other to win the matches…"  
  
"Hold on for a sec! We have to fight against our friends? Was this part of your plan Ro-butt-nick!" Sonic said out loud.  
  
"That's right you pesky hedgehog! You will have to fight your friends in this tournament in order to see who is the strongest in Mobius!" Robotnik said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Well we refuse to enter this tournament if we have to fight our friends!" Sally said.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ. For you see, the stands out in the arena are actually Roboticizer pods!" Robotnik said to them.  
  
The group stopped in their tracks and slowly turned back to Robotnik. "What are you talking about!?" Sonic said angrily.  
  
"Well you see hedgehog, I had planted Roboticizer pods around the entire stands of the tournament. If you refuse to fight in this tournament, your Mobian friends will be roboticized on the very spot they sit. Hahahahahaha!!!" Robotnik said as he laughed in a maniacally way.  
  
Goku once again felt rage coming over him, but he knew that if he made a move, Robotnik would eventually roboticize the Mobians on the spot. All Goku could do was say, "Grrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"Hahaha! I knew you would get the point my friend! Now let us begin!" said Robotnik as they all got ready for the placements for the tournament.  
  
"What ever Robotnik is going to do…he won't get away for this!" Sonic said.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys…this is Tails here. On the next part, we get into our placements for the tournament. I just don't like to fight against my friends but what choice do we have. If we don't we'll lose over 10,000 Mobian audiances to Robotnik! Find out more on Part 12: The Placements Begin! 


	12. The Placements Begin!

The World's Strongest: Part 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Unable to turndown on the tournament, the Freedom Fighters and the Z Fighters wait for their turn as they are placed into the 16 spots of the World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Who will be fighting who?' everybody is thinking as they continue with the tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 12: The Placements Begin!  
  
Location: Worrier Square  
  
Time: 11:25 a.m.  
  
The group watches as Dr. Robotnik calls off to Snively over in the background. "Snively bring in the box!" Snively answered back as he brought the 'box' and set it on a table. The group watches the 'box', a some what bluish-black, as Robotnik walks up to them.  
  
"As you may all know in this box contains orbs that have numbers on them that will determine your location on the board." Robotnik said. "Now I will call you one at a time to come up and pick up a orb and you will give me your number! The first will be the rodent…Sonic!"  
  
"*sigh* Will that Lard-nik ever stop picking on me?" said Sonic as he walked up to the 'box' and put a hand in the hole. He slowly moved his hand around, trying to get a good number. He picked one orb in his hand and pulled it out.  
  
"Oh man…"Sonic said as he looked at the number on the orb.  
  
"Hey Sonic! What did you get?!" Tails yelled out loud to Sonic.  
  
Sonic showed the orb to the gang. "I got…Number 1."  
  
The Gang was surprised, but Robotnik just smiled. "Well that means you start off the first round…eh rodent!"  
  
Sonic just growled to Robotnik as he threw the orb to him. Robotnik simply caught the orb with his robotic hand and smiled. "Place the rodent in the first bracket!"  
  
Snively complied with Dr. Robotnik's orders and wrote Sonic's name in the first bracket match on the board.  
  
Sonic walks up to the others, as Tails and Sally come up to him. "What's wrong Sonic. Aren't you glad that you got in the first match?" Tails said to Sonic.  
  
"It not just that lil bud." Sonic said to Tails. "It's just that I think Ro- butt-nik literally made me pick the first slot of the first match."  
  
Goku started to suspect the same things. 'Could Robotnik change the placements. He does have the technology…but how does he do it?' Goku stood there in silence for a while until called the next victim.  
  
"Next, is the overlander, Goku."  
  
Goku came up to the box and moved his hand in, as he closely watched Robotnik who had an evil smirk on his face. Goku knew something was going on, but decided to go with the flow as he pulled out the next orb. Goku looked at it in silence for a few seconds and then tossed it to Robotnik who smiled at it.  
  
"Hahaha…Well it seems as though the overlander got the number 2 slot!" Robotnik laughed as he showed the orb to everybody.  
  
Everybody was surprised (minus Mecha Knux, Metal Sonic, Shadow, and Vegeta).  
  
Goku walked back to the others as Sonic came up to him. "I knew it! Ro- butt-nik is doing something to the orbs to make us fight one another!" Sonic said.  
  
"It doesn't matter…" Goku said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said it doesn't matter. All we have to do is just participate in this tournament. If we don't then many innocent lives will be enslaved to Robotnik any way!" Goku said to Sonic as he turned to look at Robotnik, who was smiling evilly.  
  
"Grrrrr…" Sonic said as his head hanged down and walked back to the others.  
  
"Sir, your plan is going out great." Snively said from behind Robotnik.  
  
"Of course you simple minded twit!" Robotnik said to Snively as he continued to watch the others. "As long as I have the lives of 10,000 Mobians in my grasp, there is nothing that they can do to stop from fighting each other!" Robotnik smiled once again and then called out the next competitor. "The next one is…Princess Sally."  
  
"Princess…please becareful of what you pick. Robotnik may want you to fight one of us." Gohan said.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan." Sally smiled to Gohan. "I'll be alright." Sally walked up slowly toward the box, put her hand into the box, and pulled out an orb.  
  
"It looks like I got number 7." Sally said as she placed the orb in Robotnik's hand.  
  
Robotnik smiled once again and said, "Place the princess on the number 7 slot!"  
  
Snively complied as he wrote Sally on the 7th slot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Worrier Square (a couple of minutes later)  
  
Time: 11:43 a.m.  
  
The minutes went by as the placements were finally finished.  
  
"Well now we have a full roster for the tournaments. The matches are as follows: Sonic vs. Goku, Tails vs. Gohan. Piccilo vs. Sally, Shadow vs. Vegeta, Metal Sonic vs. Knuckles, Mecha Knuckles vs. Krillin, Amy vs. Rouge, and James vs. Gamma." Robotnik called out to the groups. "The World Martial Arts Tournament will commence in 1 hour. So you all will have a chance of rest." He then turns to the Freedom Fighters and the Z Fighters. "And I hope you wall will be there." After saying that Robotnik turned and left into the arena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Rest Area  
  
Time: 12:10 p.m.  
  
"God Dammit!" said Sonic as he punched the nearest wall next to him. "If I knew Robotnik was up to this, none of us would have joined this stupid tournament in the first place!"  
  
"No! Its not your fault Sonic," said Goku as he came up from behind. "It's my fault. Robotnik scanned my head and found out about the tournament from my head. It's my fault."  
  
"It's no ones fault!"  
  
They all turned around to see Amy nearly in tears looking at Sonic and Goku. "It's no ones fault guys! But if we don't do this tournament, all of those Mobains will be roboticized…*sniff* And I don't want anything bad to happen. *sniff*"  
  
Goku and Sonic looked at Amy with guilty faces, but Sonic came up to Amy and told her, "Your right Amy. It's nobody's fault except Robotnik's. So when were done with this match, we'll teach Ro-butt-nik a lesson."  
  
Amy looked at Sonic through watery eyes and smiled.  
  
"Bah…You two are going to make me SICK!"  
  
They turned to see Vegeta standing against the wall with his arms crossed against his shoulders.  
  
"A true worrier isn't concerned for the lives of others. The only thing that is on a worrier's mind is the power and triumph of those he defeats. I don't even give a DAMN if those furry rodents get roboticized any how!" Vegeta said.  
  
This statement eventually made Sonic's blood boil. Sonic zipped up to Vegeta with his fist ready to strike until Vegeta grabbed it in his own. Surprised, Sonic backs off but still has a killer look on his face, as Vegeta looks at Sonic with a smile of his own.  
  
"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK VEGETA! I'LL KILL YOU NOW IF YOU DON'T!!!" Sonic yelled out loud.  
  
"Ha…Like you could you furry $#$^*!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Goku stood between Sonic and Vegeta.  
  
"GOKU! STAY OUTTA MY WAY!!" Sonic said with his anger getting the best of him.  
  
"Sonic. I can't allow you to do this. I know Vegeta is cooled hearted, and cruel. If you eventually kill Vegeta, you'll be no better than him." Goku said.  
  
Sonic looked at Goku. 'He's right.' Sonic thought. 'I can't let myself be turned into somebody worse than Robotnik.'  
  
Sonic quietly calmed down and then slowly walked away.  
  
"All we have to do now is just wait for the tournament to begin and…" Goku said until he was interrupted by another unknown voice.  
  
"Well, look who we have here. I never expected to see you guys here."  
  
Sonic turned around to see a familiar figure standing in the room.  
  
"Oh…my...IT'S ROUGE!"  
  
"It's nice to see ya again…hedgehog." Rouge said.  
  
This is going to be a long tournament.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everybody…this is Sonic here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest" Rouge makes her appearance to everybody…especially Knuckles. Hum…I wonder if there's something going on with her and Knux. On the other hand the first round starts as Goku and I get ready for the first match! Find out on Part 13: Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Goku the Saiyan. 


	13. Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Goku the Saiyan

The World's Strongest: Part 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Rouge reveals herself to the gang as the tournament begins! Sonic explains everything to the Z Fighters about the past battles with Shadow, Rouge, and Dr. Robotnik (The Eggman) in the ARK. The beginning of the first match begins; Sonic VS. Goku!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
**Special Author's Note** I got word that there are some mistakes that my story is a bit out of class from the Sonic Series. WELL I DON'T CARE! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE from the Sonic Series, so live with it! Also in any other cases I've made Tails to use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Tails in later parts because of the cutbacks of the Super Emeralds. So just enjoy and read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
  
  
Part 13: Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Goku the Saiyan.  
  
Location: Warrior Square  
  
Time: 12:15 p.m.  
  
The Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters stared at Rouge, who stood in the doorway. Knuckles, who was in the far back, watched Rouge, who was also looking in his direction. Knuckles quickly turned away as he blushed (nobody would even notice with his red fur) while Rouge smiled wickedly. "I see that every one is participating in this tournament, including Knuckles." Rouge said.  
  
"What brings you to the tournament Rouge." said Sonic.  
  
"Is it obvious!" Rouge said as she walked inside the room. "I'm here for the cash reward! Robotnik said the winner of the tournament gets about 10,000,000 mobian dollars!"  
  
The Freedom Fighters were shocked and looked at Rouge in disbelief. How in the world did Robotnik ever get that kind of money? They all thought. But it didn't matter to them, for the lives of many Mobians were at stake.  
  
"Well. I always knew that you would come for something like that." Knuckles said.  
  
Rouge simply smiled at his direction and walked toward him. Knuckles' heard was beating harder and felt it would plop out of his mouth. "You know I had a great time during our little fight on the ARK. I expect a good fight from you in the tournament, Knuckles." Rouge whispered to Knuckles.  
  
Her voice sent a shiver down Knuckles' spine, as Rouge left his side and stopped at the doorway. "I'll be seeing you." Rouge said before she left the room.  
  
Goku stood still and snapped out of his trance. "Whoa…who was that!" Goku said.  
  
"That was Rouge, a Master Thief and Treasure Hunter." Sonic said. "She was another person who we fought on the ARK along time ago."  
  
"Man Sonic! There are a lot of things you haven't told about! How in the hell did you meet up with these people." Gohan said.  
  
Sonic sighed. "Well I guess we can tell you, since that we only got one hour left. I guess it would be ok to tell you everything…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Story of SA2*  
  
"It was nearly 20 years ago since Robotnik used the ARK. The ARK was a huge space ship with a single weapon inside that could annihilate an entire planet with one blast: The Eclipse Cannon. Unfortunately, Robotnik had two lackeys to help him make sure that no one would interfere with his plan. They happened to be Shadow and Rouge. I eventually met Shadow in the Green Forest. It was pretty simple to defeat that 'faker' and he left the forest as fast as me. We soon met each other once again when Tails, Knux, and me made it to the ARK. But in the end we had to help each other to fight against the Bio-Lizard, a mutant- genetic lizard who protected the Eclipse Cannon. We defeated the Bio-Lizard and saved the world from destruction, but it nearly cost Shadow's life. In the end, the ARK was destroyed and the cannon with it."  
  
*End of story*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When we came back to Mobius, Ro-butt-nik continued his evil ways and Rouge left with out a trace." Sonic said. "I guess it was fate again to meet them again!"  
  
Goku looked down toward the ground and thought for a moment. 'Sometimes fate comes with a price. Was it that because of that tablet? Or is it a prophecy?'  
  
"WILL THE TWO FIGHTERS FOR THE FIRST MATCH PLEASE REPRORT TO THE WAITING AREA! REPEAT: WILL THE TWO FIGHTERS FOR THE FIRST MATCH PLEASE REPORT TO THE WAITING AREA!"  
  
"Well. We better get going!" Goku said.  
  
"Right." Sonic said in reply as they all headed toward the tournament ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Waiting Area  
  
Time: 1:04 p.m.  
  
The air was filled with excitement and cheering of the Mobian fans in the stands as a robot-like announcer walked up onto the ring.  
  
"Welcome all you Mobian fans to Dr. Ivo Robotnik's first ever World Martial Arts Tournament!" the announcer said.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Now we will start of the first match of the tournament!" he said as he turned toward the doorway in the far center of the ring. "Let's bring out our first competitors!"  
  
Sonic steeped out of the doorway and walked down the walkway toward the ring as the announcer continued to talk.  
  
"The first competitor is Sonic the Hedgehog! He's a long time enemy of Dr. Robotnik and foils his every plans for world domination! Sonic is super fast and has an attitude that matches his style!"  
  
The crowd cheers wildly as Sonic steeps up into the ring and waves his hands to his fans.  
  
"Now lets bring in the second competitor!" the announcer robot called.  
  
Goku appears before the eyes of the Mobians as he slowly walked up to the ring.  
  
"Here we have the overlander named Goku. Very little is known about this overlander, but all we know is that this overlander is very powerful and uses energy blasts to defeat his enemies!"  
  
The crowd cheers for Goku.  
  
Then over the loudspeakers Robotnik's voice is heard. "Now my fellow Mobians…LET THE TOURANMENT BEGIN!" A gong is heard signaling the start of the round.  
  
Sonic and Goku go into their battling positions. "Just remember what I taught you'll do just fine." Goku said  
  
"Don't worry about me Goku." Sonic said. "You just have to worry about the Mobians lives at stake. But in the mean time, LET'S FIGHT!"  
  
Sonic makes his first move as he zooms over to the left and does a Sonic Spin at Goku. Goku eventually sees the attack and disappears. Sonic lands on his feet and looks around. "Huh!? What the…where did he go?"  
  
Sonic's question was answered as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He flies off into the direction of the edge of the ring. He then uses his speed to slow down his fast movement and comes to a halt, nearly 2 inches from the edge. Sonic looks ahead and sees Goku with his leg up. 'Man this guys is fast!' Sonic thought. Sonic then tried another tactic. He zooms in the same direction and tries the same attack, and once again, Goku disappears. Sonic stops for a moment then…  
  
POW!  
  
Sonic's leg makes contact with Goku's stomach from behind as Goku lands on the ground. "You're finally catching on…eh Sonic?" Goku said holding his stomach.  
  
"I guess your training really paid off." Sonic said.  
  
Goku then charged straight toward Sonic in a flash as he started to punch Sonic with fists and kicks. Sonic did his best to block most of Goku's assault, but wasn't able to. Sonic landed on the floor with a thud with bruises all over his body. Goku landed near him and looked down to his beat and battered body. 'I didn't want to do this Sonic, but if I don't Robotnik will roboticize all the Mobians.' Goku thought. "I'm really sorry for this Sonic. I truly am."  
  
The announcer in the back started the countdown.  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3"  
  
"4"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Waiting Area  
  
Time: 1:10 p.m.  
  
The others looked upon the battlefield as the Freedom Fighters looked in horror of what Goku had done to their beloved hedgehog.  
  
"Oh no! Sonic…get up…Please get up Sonic!" Tails said with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"This is horrible! Robotnik knew that we are no match for you guys. Why did Sonic still continue to fight!" Sally said watching the match.  
  
"It's in his blood…"  
  
The others turned to see Vegeta looking over the battle.  
  
"A warrior has battle in his blood. No mater who or what he is like, he must fight for a purpose in his life. It's his destiny to fight for those who believe in him. That is what makes a true warrior!" Vegeta said  
  
They all stood in silence and continued to watch the match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Tournament Ring  
  
"5"  
  
"6"  
  
'I guess you weren't as strong as I hoped for Sonic. I'm sorry.' Goku thought.  
  
"7"  
  
'No!'  
  
"8"  
  
'I won't give up!'  
  
"9"  
  
"I WON'T GIVE UP!"  
  
Suddenly a huge bright flash engulfs the ring blinding everybody in the arena. Goku covers his eyes as the light slowly diminishes and reveals something unbelievable…  
  
Sonic was different some how. His fur was completely bight yellow, like gold. His quills stood on end, and his eyes had turned from emerald green, to a skyish blue!  
  
"You may think this is over Goku." said the new hedgehog. "But its not over yet! For I am SUPER SONIC!"  
  
Goku was amazed at this turn of events, but he simply smiled and went into his fighting position.  
  
'This is going to be a long day' Goku thought.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys…This is Goku here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest", the match of Sonic and Goku heats up as Super Sonic makes his appearance. But I thought he needed rings for that! Is there something behind his powers. All that will be answered in Part 14: The Heart Of The Chaos Emeralds. 


	14. The Heart of the Chaos Emeralds

The World's Strongest: Part 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The fight begins to heat up as Goku fights against Super Sonic. The others try to resolve the solution of how Sonic was able to transform into Super Sonic with out the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles comes up with a solution…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 14: The Heart of the Chaos Emeralds  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 1:30 p.m.  
  
The battle grew intensely as Super Sonic came for a hard punch to Goku's face. Goku retaliated by sending a swift knee blow to Sonic's stomach, sending the hedgehog skidding across the ring floor. Quickly, Goku flies toward Super Sonic to send a swift kick to Sonic's face, but then amazingly Sonic disappears.  
  
Goku stops his attack and looks around the ring. 'That's amazing! Sonic was able to copy my move so quickly. But were is he?' Goku thought. The answer came when he was hit on his back. Goku was shot about a couple of feet and stopped a few inches from the ring's end. He looked up and saw Super Sonic standing near him.  
  
"Shall we continue this match, Goku?" Super Sonic said.  
  
Goku simply smiled and said, "Sure!"  
  
They both disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Waiting Area  
  
Time: 1:32 p.m.  
  
The Freedom Fighters were shocked at when Sonic had transformed into his 'Super' form, but they all wondered how he was able to transform with out the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"I can't understand it?" Sally said with confusion in her voice. "How in the world could Sonic transform with out the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
"Chaos Emeralds?" Krillin said from behind. "What the heck are these so called Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
Knuckles answered. "The Chaos Emeralds are special emeralds that gives power to the one who possesses them. But there are seven Chaos Emeralds in the world, so you must collect all the seven emeralds in order to gain that power."  
  
"That's interesting and all, but how in the world did Sonic transform WITHOUT the emeralds?" Gohan said.  
  
Knuckles thought for a while. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Well…I may have a theory…but its just based on an old Mobian Legend in my ancestors scrolls."  
  
The group looked at each other and looked at Knuckles. "Well go on ahead Knuckles. We'll listen." said Sally.  
  
"Ok…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback* 2000 years ago  
  
"Along time ago, my ancestors who created the Chaos Emeralds entrusted them to seven different species of animals in the planet. They were the fox, wolf, squirrel, rabbit, eagle, and hedgehog. They were given the Chaos Emeralds and were told to protect them from evil. Eventually a being going by the name of Ganon tried to obtain the powers of the Chaos Emeralds by stealing them and causing a war to break out between the seven species. His plan nearly worked, if it weren't for the heroic deeds of seven warriors of each tribe. They stopped Ganon's plan and sealed him away for all eternity. Then the Chaos Emeralds were given back to my ancestors except for one, the hedgehogs. Then one day my ancestors had invited the hedgehog tribe to see the creation of the catalyst for the emeralds, The Master Emerald. The Master Emerald's creation emitted high concentration of energy that was given to the hedgehogs and they were given special powers. This effect had lasted for many years to come…"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what does that have to do with the hedgehog!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Well…I think that it's an effect that was in his family tree from 2000 years ago. He has the power to use the Chaos Emeralds power by his own will." Knuckles said.  
  
"You mean like the way my dad, Vegeta, and myself can transform ourselves into Super Saiyan's." Gohan said.  
  
"Well…you could put it in that way…yes. It's just that Sonic was able to conjure the powers of the Chaos Emeralds by his heart of battle." Knuckles said as he continued to watch the fight.  
  
"Well if that's the case, then dad is going to have a lot on his hands." Gohan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 1:40 p.m.  
  
Super Sonic started zooming from left and right and gave Goku a hard punch to the face followed by a kick to the stomach. Goku stammered backward, but counteracted by sending a knee to Super Sonic's side. Super Sonic then flew into the air as Goku followed close by. Then they both flew to each other in a mad rage and threw lighting fast punches and kicks that couldn't be tracked by the naked eye. The crowd in the stands stood amazed at the performance of the two fighters as they continued to watch with blank faces.  
  
Both fighters stop in mid-air and look at each other with faces of determination.  
  
"You're getting low on energy Goku." Super Sonic said. "Do you think you can continue?"  
  
"You know I can continue…but I think I should even up the playing field." Goku said.  
  
By the time Super Sonic knew what was going on, Goku began his transformation. A golden aura engulfs his entire body, while his hair started to stand on end. When he gathered his energy, his hair had turned into a bright golden yellow, and his eyes turned sky blue.  
  
Goku then eyes Super Sonic and smiled. "Now its even Sonic. Lets continue this fight…Super Sonic VS. Super Saiyan Goku!"  
  
Super Sonic nodded as the both continued the fight  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
Up above the auditorium building the same cloaked figure stood above the auditorium building watching the fight. The cloaked figure the reaches his hand and pulls out a picture from his cloak. It shows a picture of a human in a lab coat, a young girl, and a familiar black hedgehog.  
  
'Soon…very soon. I will be able to reveal myself and destroy everyone who destroyed my own life.' The cloaked man said as he watched the two fighters inside the ring.  
  
'Hahahahahahaha…'  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is Piccilo here…On the next part of "The World's Strongest"; the battle between Super Sonic and Super Saiyan Goku comes to a close. Who wins? I can't tell. But now comes the next match…Miles "Tails" Prowler VS. Gohan. But who is this clocked person who is watching from above. Find out next time on Part 15: The Ultimate Powers. 


	15. The Ultimate Powers

The World's Strongest: Part 15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Super Sonic and Super Saiyan Goku finish their match with a bang. Who wins? That's up to you to find out. Also the next match, Miles "Tails" Prowler VS. Gohan starts. What will happen? Read on and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 15: The Ultimate Powers  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 2:00 p.m.  
  
Energy is dispersed…  
  
Sounds of fists and kicks are heard…  
  
Flashes are seen in multiple areas…  
  
The crowd can't even tell what was happening…  
  
Super Sonic continues to block the lightning fast punches and kicks by SSJ Goku as they move around the ring at the speed of light. Super Sonic then counteracts with his own punches and kick. This continues through out some time as the crowd continues to look in awe.  
  
Suddenly SSJ Goku lands a hard punch to Super Sonic's face, and sends him falling toward the ground.  
  
SSJ Goku then sends an energy blast toward the crash sight and makes contact. As the dust settles, Super Sonic comes out of the dust and lands a hard blow toward SSJ Goku's stomach. As SSJ Goku bends down toward the ground, Super Sonic lands an elbow to his back sending him down into the ring floor. Super Sonic simply lands on the ring floor and looks at SSJ Goku as he gets up slowly from the ground.  
  
"Your really powerful Sonic." SSJ Goku said as he wiped blood from his lip. "But your not going to win this match!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Super Sonic said.  
  
The fight continued…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the area…  
  
Metal Sonic and Mecha Knuckles watch the fight with suspicion. "How in the world was Sonic able to transform? I don't even sense the presence of any Chaos Emeralds around the area!" Metal said.  
  
"Not only that, but that overlander has a huge increase in energy as well." Mecha said as he watched the fight. "Sonic must have acquired some special technique to use his powers with out the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"You are correct Mecha…"  
  
They both turned to see…  
  
"Shadow…What the hell are you doing here?" Metal said to the black hedgehog.  
  
"That is none of your concern. I have business to deal with the 'faker'." Shadow said.  
  
"Aren't you worried that Sonic was able to transform into Super Sonic, Shadow?" Mecha said to Shadow.  
  
"I fear nothing in this world." Shadow said as he continued to watch the match. "I had lost everything to the overlanders, and I lost my life to the Mobians. So now I will deal with them all in my own way."  
  
Metal and Mecha looked at each other and back at Shadow as he slowly walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 2:14 p.m.  
  
Super Sonic began his assault by throwing energy orbs at SSJ Goku, who was flying around him. SSJ Goku dogged each of them and did his own energy blast, in which Super Sonic deflected it with his hand.  
  
Suddenly, SSJ Goku landed on the floor and went into his position.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
Super Sonic seeing this turn of events began his own Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Waiting Room  
  
Time: 2:16 p.m.  
  
"Oh no! They can't do that right now!" Krillin yelled  
  
"What are they doing Mr. Piccilo?" Tails said.  
  
"Those two are going to use the Kamehameha Wave, Tails." Piccilo said. "But when ever two of those waves meet, it could be devastating!"  
  
"Sonic…" Amy said as they all continued to watch the fight rage on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 2:18 p.m.  
  
SSJ Goku and Super Sonic had gathered the energy they needed for their Kamehameha Wave. And they fired…  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The two waves move toward each other and soon connect. A huge blast is heard and a light blinds everyone with in distance. The force of the blast pushes Super Sonic and SSJ Goku backwards and everything goes black…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
  
  
The light suddenly disappears and the crowd finally eyes down the ring. SSJ Goku had landed on the ring floor, but Super Sonic and landed out of the ring!  
  
"The winner of the first match is…GOKU!"  
  
The crowd stood silent for a second looking at the defeated Sonic. But then cheered out loud for Goku as he went over to Sonic's side.  
  
"Hey Sonic. You alright." said Goku, as he returned to his normal state.  
  
"Ohhhh…my head." Sonic said as he too returned to his normal state. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic. But you lost." Goku said.  
  
Sonic looked around and saw he was out side the ring. "Well that's ok Goku. At least I tried my best." Sonic said.  
  
Goku smiled and lifted him up, with one arm wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
"Goku…You will be going on to the Quarter Finals. You can take your rest until then." The robot announcer told Goku.  
  
"Sure." Goku replied as he took Sonic into the Waiting Area.  
  
Once inside, the Freedom Fighters gathered around Sonic and Goku. "Sonic! Are you alright?" Tails said.  
  
"I'm alright…big guy." Sonic said. "Nothing…but a…good Chili Dog…wouldn't cure."  
  
"Well maybe you need something else than a chili dog." Goku said as he pulled out a brown bag from his pocket.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing?" Gohan said  
  
"I'm going to give Sonic a Senzu Bean." Goku said as he took out a green bean from his brown bag.  
  
"What the heck is a Senzu Bean?" Knuckles said to Goku. "Is it poison?!"  
  
"Heck no! This Senzu Bean has healing powers, and restores a person to full energy." Goku said as he held it up to Sonic. "Here Sonic eat this. I know it may look weird, but you have to eat it."  
  
"Well…I guess…I have no…choice then." Sonic said as he took the Senzu Bean and plopped it in his mouth. The Freedom Fighters watched in silence as Sonic swallowed the bean. All of a sudden, Sonic felt a sudden burst of energy in his body as his bruises and cuts faded and healed.  
  
"WOW!" Sonic said as he jumped up and down. "I feel better. Thanks for that bean Goku!"  
  
Goku simply smiled.  
  
"Will the next competitors of the second match please come to the ring!" The robot announcer said.  
  
"Well I guess it's our turn." Gohan said as he looked to Tails. "You ready little guy?"  
  
"Ready when ever you are Gohan." Tails said as they both left the room and toward the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the Auditorium Building…  
  
  
  
Shadow walked down the hallway minding his own business until he came to the same cloaked man he had met in the Ice Caps.  
  
"You again? What are you doing here?" Shadow said. "I may have been good enough to let you live, but I will kill you if I see you again, who ever you are."  
  
"Oh I don't think you would want to kill me Shadow." said the cloaked man. "That's because I was the one who created you a long time ago."  
  
"What are you talking about!" Shadow said with an angry voice. "The only person who created me was…"  
  
He suddenly stopped when the cloaked man had removed his hood and revealed his true self.  
  
"Nice to see you again…Shadow."  
  
"Professor Gerald…"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is Vegeta, Prince of all Sayins, here…On the next part the little fox and Gohan start their match. But who is this Professor Gerald? Find out more on Part 16: The Mystery of Professor Gerald. 


	16. The Mystery of Professor Gerald

The World's Strongest: Part 16  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Professor Gerald tells Shadow how he survived after 50 years and what his plan is for the Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters. Also the second match begins as Tails and Gohan being their bout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 16: The Mystery of Professor Gerald  
  
Location: Some where in the Auditorium Building  
  
Time: 2:29 p.m.  
  
Shadow stood still as he saw his own creator, Professor Gerald, standing before him. He hadn't changed the last time he had seen him, and that was over 50 years ago! He looked at Professor Gerald with disbelief and confusion. "Is that…really you…Professor?" Shadow said.  
  
"Yes Shadow." He answered. "It is I, Professor Gerald. I know you may not believe that I'm still living, but I am much alive as you are."  
  
"But…How?" Shadow said. "How in the hell did you survive for 50 years? I thought the people from GUN executed you!"  
  
"Yes I understand your own beliefs, but it was my scientific genius that helped me survive for all these years…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Flashback to 50 years ago**  
  
"They never really executed me. The fools of GUN would never actually execute my scientific genius and me. So they released a fake footage of my execution to the public, and in reality, they put me suspended animation in liquid nitrogen. I was in suspended animation for over 45 years and I never aged one bit. Once GUN officials released me I made my move and escaped from their headquarters and out into the world. I went into hiding for the next 4 years planning my revenge against both the Mobians and the Overlanders. Eventually when I heard that the Z Warriors from my home planet, Earth, came to Mobius I knew that the Dragonballs would follow close by, because of the Namek named Piccilo. After gathering all the Dragonballs I made my wish and brought you back to life."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And the rest you know is history, Shadow." Professor Gerald said to Shadow.  
  
"I see." Shadow said. "But why didn't you revive Maria with the Dragonballs?"  
  
"Because if I did Maria would have the same disease that I have been curing for as long as I have been suspended." Professor Gerald said. "But with you on my side Shadow, I will be able to complete my plan of destroying everyone in this pathetic planet!"  
  
Shadow looks at Professor Gerald in a way he wouldn't have looked at anyone else. But instead of saying anything he nods his head and walks away.  
  
"Shadow. Let me tell you this…"  
  
Shadow turns around and looks at Professor Gerald.  
  
"You are my only creation, and I regard you as my son. Don't let me down." Professor Gerald said as he left the hallway.  
  
Shadow stands in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 2:33 p.m.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ready for the next event in The World Martial Arts Tournament!" The robot announcer said out loud to the cheering crowd. "Now let's bring out our competitors!"  
  
Tails comes out of the doorway and steps into the arena.  
  
"Here we have Miles "Tails" Prowler. A very energetic fox with two tails, in which he uses to fly in the air. He is a long time partner with Sonic, and saved the world many times."  
  
The crowd cheered loudly as Tails made his way up to the ring.  
  
"And now our second competitor is an overlander named Gohan. Very little is known about him, but like his dad, Goku, he is very strong and skilled."  
  
The crowd cheers.  
  
"Alight! Now let the second match BEGIN!" the robot announcer said as the gong was hit once again.  
  
Tails went to the offence by flying up into the sky and zooming at Gohan in an incredible speed. Gohan stepped out of the way as Tails zoomed right by him. Gohan then flew into the air and sent one punch to the fox's stomach stopping Tails' flying. With that done Gohan then sends Tails to the ground with a summersault kick to his back. Tails lands with a thud as his body is pounded on the ground. Gohan then flies up to Tails to finish the job. 'I have no choice to finish this quickly Tails. You don't know how sorry I am for doing this, but it has to be done!' Gohan thought as he flew toward Tails battered body.  
  
All of a sudden Tails' tails began to whirl up again and he shot up into the air once again. Surprised, Gohan stops and sees Tails land a punch to Gohan's face. Tails double backs from his attack as Gohan takes two steps back.  
  
"Wow kid. I'm impressed of your fighting skills." Gohan said.  
  
"Well I have to thank Mr. Piccilo and his training." Tails said as he smiled.  
  
"Good old Piccilo. Yep, he used to train me when I was your age Tails." Gohan said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
With all said and done they resumed the fight.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Robotnik's Control Room  
  
Time: 2:50 p.m.  
  
Robotnik sat in his chair watching the fight and scanning their fighting potential. Robotnik only smiled at the thought of the Freedom Fighters fighting for their lives against there own friends in the tournament. Oh what a day it will be. It made his day when the hedgehog failed to win the match against the overlander, named Goku. It had been the best thing he ever saw.  
  
'Hehehe…While the Freedom Fighters are busy fighting those overlanders, I will be already complete with my new ultimate weapon. And soon the whole world of Mobius will be kneeling before me.' Robotnik thought.  
  
All of a sudden Snively came into the room. "Sir, the construction of your ultimate weapon is complete." Snively said to Robotnik.  
  
"Excellent work Snively." Robotnik said as he continued to watch the tournament on the computer monitor. "With the completion of my new Death Egg, no one will ever stop my plans for conquering the entire planet of Mobius! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So Robotnik thinks he can rule this planet by himself." Professor Gerald said from behind the door. "Well let's see who will conquer who first!"  
  
Professor Gerald then walked down the hallway of Robotnik's Control Center as he came to a dead end at the end of the hallway. He then reached for the wall and then pushed a secret slab that opened up a door. He walked into the door and the area was lit as soon as he stepped inside.  
  
"The fool never even suspected that the REAL ultimate weapon was right under his very nose." Professor Gerald said as he looked at what seemed to be a huge incubation tube with a huge lizard inside the tube.  
  
"When my creation finally is awakened the whole world will know only DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! They may think that they defeated him long ago on the ARK but once again…BIOLIZARD II WILL DESTROY THEM ALL! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi guys…It's me Sonic the Hedgehog. On the next part of "The World's Strongest" Tails and Gohan continue their fight in the ring, while Ro-butt- nik completes his new Death Egg! But not only that…Professor Gerald is still alive, and he's created another BIOLIZARD! Oh man…this just isn't my day!  
  
Find out more on Part 17: Evil Shows It's Ugly Face! 


	17. Evil Shows Its Ugly Face

The World's Strongest: Part 17  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The tournament continues…Tails' and Gohan's fight continues and something amazing happens. Meanwhile…Dr. Robotnik begins planning for his new Death Egg machine called SEM (Super-Egg Machine). But in the depths of the Robotnik complex Professor Gerald prepares for Biolizard II's release. What will happen? Read and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 17: Evil Shows Its Ugly Face  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 3:15 p.m.  
  
WHAM!  
  
BAM!  
  
The sounds of fighting continue…  
  
Tails was in the air blocking, dodging, and attacking Gohan as the tournament continued. Gohan send multiple attacks at the young fox, but Tails was able to dodge all of Gohan's attacks. Suddenly, Gohan felt a sharp pain as Tails used his tails to whack Gohan in his back. This was Tails' chance as he started to land punches to Gohan's face, chest, and stomach.  
  
Gohan, knowing he was in trouble, went down on to the ring floor, and Tails followed. As Tails began to land, Gohan released a surprise energy blast at the fox and it hit its target. Tails fell down toward the ground and landed with a thud. Gohan the charged at Tails but was surprised when he used his tails once again and tripped Gohan and gave him a swift blow to the stomach.  
  
Gohan backed up and looked at Tails. "You're getting good at this Tails." Gohan said.  
  
Tails smiled. "Well I have to thank for Mr. Piccilo's help."  
  
"Good old Piccilo. Well let's continue on our fight." Gohan said.  
  
Tails nodded and they continued the match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Sector D-E (Death Egg Sector)  
  
Time: 3:19 p.m.  
  
Robotnik entered the hanger that contained his new version of the Death Egg. It nearly took him about 10 years to perfect another destructive weapon ever since the last Death Egg was defeated by the pesky rodent, Sonic the Hedgehog. He had planned and calculated on new weaponry and deadly machines, and now he had finally finished his new weapon of destruction, The Super-Egg Machine (or SEM).  
  
The huge robot was similar to Robotnik's form. Big, round, and deadly. It was covered in titanium metal alloy, diamond tip claws, ionic rocket boosters, laser eye beams, and egg capture orbs. It was now complete. And Robotnik intended to use it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Underneath the Robotnik Complex  
  
Time: 3:22 p.m.  
  
Professor Gerald Robotnik continued to monitor his creation every minute, to make sure that no errors occurs in Biolizard II's structure. 'I will make them pay. I will make them all pay for my pain and suffering.' Professor Gerald thought as he continued to monitor Biolizard II. 'It was very painful to lose my granddaughter and my creation. It was a painful day…'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Flashback** 50 years ago  
  
The ARK…huge space colony to house up to 200,000 people up in space. But it also held a secret. A weapon of mass destruction, capable of destroying an entire planet: The Eclipse Cannon.  
  
Professor Gerald and his colleges had been working on a secret project up in space for up to 20 years. They had tolled and strived to create what they believed was to be the Ultimate Life Form. It nearly took them up to 10 years until they finally achieved what they had worked hard on, Shadow the Hedgehog!  
  
Professor Gerald's granddaughter, Maria, gave the name, Shadow, to Professor Gerald's experiment. Shadow had gotten close to Maria and soon Professor Gerald, Maria, and Shadow became a, somewhat, family.  
  
But that was over until GUN arrived…  
  
They came in unannounced and wanted to destroy the project, Project S.H.A.D.O.W. (Super-Hedgehog Advanced Destruction Organic Weapon). Professor Gerald was taken by GUN while Shadow and Maria ran for their lives. They soon made it to the nearest escape pod, but Maria didn't make it as she was shot by one of the GUN officers. Shadow was launched into space right before Maria died.  
  
At GUN headquarters…  
  
Professor Gerald wanted to know if Shadow and his granddaughter made it out alive. On the computer he typed up the list of people who had died on the ARK. He had soon gone down the list until he saw one name on the list: Robotnik, Maria.  
  
  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
'After the death of my granddaughter I had vowed that I will make all overlanders and mobians pay for my pain.' Professor Gerald thought. 'When I release my Biolizard II, all will be destroyed! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 3:25 p.m.  
  
Tails lands a punch on to Gohan's stomach as Gohan lands a punch to Tails' face. Tails and Gohan slide against the edge of the ring and run toward each other…  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" They both screamed as they both made contact and punched each other in the face.  
  
Both fighters backed up as they pant slowly while staring at each other.  
  
That's when Tails made his move.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!"  
  
"What!" Gohan said as the beam hits Gohan in the stomach and sends him flying out of the ring and hitting the ground.  
  
The crowd went in silence…  
  
"Awww man…I lost." Gohan said as he came back into the ring. He slowly made his way up to Tails and raised his left hand.  
  
"Tails wins the match…Tails advances to the quarter finals!" the robot announcer says.  
  
Tails jumps for joy as the crowd yells with excitement.  
  
"Way to go Tails!" Sonic yelled out from the Waiting Area.  
  
"Thanks Sonic!" Tails said as they came back to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Well that was a good match Tails. But how did you learn Piccilo's move?" Gohan said.  
  
"That's because I taught him the move."  
  
They all turned to Piccilo. "It was quite easy for him to learn the move since he's very young. And besides he has a lot of energy in him, so I thought I'd give it a shot." Piccilo said.  
  
"Well that answers my question." Gohan said scratching his head.  
  
"WILL THE NEXT FIGHTERS IN THE THIRD MATCH PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING!"  
  
"Well that would be us then. Shall we go Princess…"Piccilo said.  
  
"Yes we shall." Sally replied as Piccilo and Sally left the room  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"PREPERATION COMPLETE…BIOLIZARD II SAFTY STRUCTURE COMPLETE. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS COMPLETE. CPU 4790-688 DRIVE COMPLETE. COMPLETION OF BIOLIZARD II COMPLETE!"  
  
Professor Gerald smiled. 'Just 3 more hours and I will send you free. And the world will tremble at my feet. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form here…On the next part the next match, Princess Sally VS. Piccilo starts with a surprising twist. But later Dr. Robotnik now completes his SEM robot and is ready for battle. Not only that my Professor Gerald starts to let loose Biolizard II. What will the group do? Find out on Part 18: The True Enemy Comes. 


	18. The True Enemy Comes

1 The World's Strongest: Part 18  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Robotnik prepares the SEM for its first field-test on the tournament ring as Sally and Piccilo begin their match. Unknowing to all of them, preparations for Biolizard II are complete as Professor Gerald prepares to release his creation in the next 2 hours. Will the Freedom Fighters and Z fighters be able to figure out what's going on? Read and find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 The World's Strongest  
  
1.1.1 By: supersgoku56  
  
1.1.1.1 Part 18: The True Enemy Comes  
  
Location: Underneath the Robotnik Complex  
  
Time: 3:39 p.m.  
  
"DIAGNOSIS OF INTERNAL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL. COMENCEING ON LIQUID NITROGEN DRAINAGE AROUND SPECIMEN IN 2 HOURS."  
  
The computer flashed as the creature inside its tube-like prison began to twitch and squirm inside the tube. Its eyes began to open lightly as it saw through the tube a figure of a human standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a white lab coat as the man looks as the creature inside the tube.  
  
"Soon my pet…I will unleash you into the world where you can create chaos and destruction upon the land in which had tormented me for the last 50 years. They will all know the sorrow of losing a loved one…and they will all pay for what they have done! I WILL MAKE THEM ALL PAY!!" the man said.  
  
The man was none other than Professor Gerald Robotnik, the creature thought. It was his creator and he will do as he was programmed for…  
  
DEATH AND DESTRUCTION.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 3:41 p.m.  
  
The crowds roaring voice echoed throughout the entire ring as the announcer robot came up to the center of the ring.  
  
"Alllllllright folks! I know you guys are going to be really excited for the next match. So lets bring out our next two fighters."  
  
The crowd cheers as the Princess Sally walks out of the doorway and into the area.  
  
"We have here the Princess of King Acorn…Princess Sally Acorn! She is very skilled in acrobatics and had learned a couple of fighting techniques. Let's see if her skill will take her to the top in the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the robot announcer yells out.  
  
Sally comes to the center of the ring and waves out to the crowd as they all cheer "Princess, Princess, Princess!"  
  
"Ok! Now lets bring in the next competitor!" the robot announcer says as Piccilo walks out of the doorway and into the arena.  
  
"We have here a mysterious alien named Piccilo. We know very little about this person, but he is a very skilled fighter and is very powerful!" the announcer robot says.  
  
The crowd cheers as Piccilo walks into the ring and walks to the center of the ring.  
  
"I hope your ready for this princess, because I'm not going to hold back!" Piccilo said as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
"Don't worry Piccilo. I tend to fight with everything I got!" Sally said as she got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Alright! Let the third match begin!" said the announcer robot as a gong is heard.  
  
The third match began…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Restaurant Area  
  
Time: 3:46 p.m.  
  
Shadow walks in the Restaurant area and takes a look around. It's textured with ancient words of Mobian language in the room. Shadow slowly moves around the walls of the room slowly moving his hand around the texture of the walls.  
  
"Hummm…what could all this mean?" Shadow said as he went down through the entire wall.  
  
But then he suddenly stopped a picture up in the top of the last wall. It had a picture of a hedgehog, a fox, and an echidna fighting against three overlander men. "What the hell is this!? Is this Sonic?" Shadow asked himself.  
  
He then took a closer look at the three overlanders who were facing their foes, and Shadow recognized them. 'That's that overlander who defeated Sonic!' Shadow thought. 'But why is he depicted in this mural?'  
  
Shadow thought long and hard before he heard the speakers.  
  
"WOULD SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG PLEASE COME TO THE WAITING AREA FOR THE NEXT MATCH."  
  
Shadow walked out of the Restaurant area and looked at the mural one more time. 'I'll show Sonic the true powers of the Chaos Emeralds. And I will beat that Vegeta character to a pulp.' Shadow thought as he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 3:47 p.m.  
  
Sally and Piccilo had already started their match as Sally did a summersault toward Piccilo's face with incredible speed. Piccilo retaliates by giving a swift kick to Sally's waist, which sends her toward the edge of the ring. Sally then skids to a halt at the edge of the ring and runs toward Piccilo but then he disappears. She then does a backflip as a beam hits the area where she was. Piccilo then fires multiple energy blasts at Sally as she continues to do backflips around the arena. Sally then leaps into the air and smashes Piccilo on the side of the head and sends him falling toward the ground.  
  
Piccilo slowly gets up and looks at Sally. "I see Gohan trained you well princess." Piccilo said to Sally.  
  
"Well he did give me some advice about you Piccilo," Sally said as she got back into her fighting position. "Never let your guard down."  
  
  
  
Piccilo smiled and went into his fighting position….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
A mechanical sound is heard in the Mobian Plains…  
  
Then a figure comes into the planes…  
  
A huge robot shaped like an egg comes walking into the Mobian Plains, as each footstep makes a loud BANG with each step. Inside the robot, Robotnik sits in the control room as he monitors his new Death Egg machine as it walks through the plains.  
  
"Now its time for a weapons test." Robotnik said as the crosshairs on the screen locked on a nearby mountain. "SEM. Lock-on that mountain and eliminate it!"  
  
"LOCKING ON TARGET!" a mechanical voice said within the robot as the crosshairs locked on the mountain. "TARGET LOCKED ON!"  
  
Robotnik smiled. "Fire."  
  
Outside the robot a huge bright light came from the chest of the SEM and fired a single shot of energy and then a huge explosion destroyed the mountain completely.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAH! IT WORKED! NOW THE HEDGEHOG AND THE OVERLANDERS WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME WITH MY ULTIMATE WEAPON: THE SOLAR FLARE CANNON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys…this is Goku here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest" the fight between Sally and Piccilo concludes with one of them winning. But then Robotnik makes his move and disrupts the tournament with the SEM. It's now up to us to stop him from destroying everything now. Not only that we only have one hour until Professor Gerald releases Biolizard II. Find out more on Part 19: The Death Egg Returns. 


	19. The Death Egg Returns!

1 The World's Strongest: Part 19  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The battle between Sally and Piccilo concludes…But right before the next match can begin, Robotnik interrupts the tournament with his Death Egg! Now the gang must fight against Robotnik's SEM while the rest of the Mobians escape…but with out a few casualties. But in the dark depths of the Robotnik Complex, Professor Gerald's creation, Biolizard II, awakens. What will happen now? Read on and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 19: The Death Egg Returns!  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 4:00 p.m.  
  
Piccilo fired energy blasts at Sally as she swiftly dodged them one by one. Sally then went on the offensive as she then jumped into the air and lands a kick at Piccilo's face. Piccilo stammers back as he lands an uppercut to Sally sending her down to the ground. Piccilo slowly walks up to Sally, ready for anything, until she does a surprise kick at Piccilo's gut and land two punches at his face. He suddenly then fires an energy blast at Sally that nearly hits her in the face, as it moves away from the arena. Sally sees this moment to start showing off her skills as she does a barrage of flips and kicks at Piccilo, nearly knocking him off the ring. Seeing that he was about to be knocked off, Piccilo flies off into the air and slowly lands back on the ring.  
  
"You nearly caught me off guard…You're stronger than I expected." Piccilo said, glaring at Sally.  
  
"Well…you're not half as bad, Piccilo. Let's just continue shall we?" Sally said as she smiled and got into her fighting position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: The Waiting Area  
  
Time: 4:02 p.m.  
  
Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters watched and waited for the battle to finish. Goku and Gohan watch the fight as Vegeta and Krillin lay in the background of the room.  
  
"Man, look at Piccilo go!" Gohan said as he watched the match. "I never knew that Piccilo would have any trouble fighting with the princess."  
  
Goku turns to Gohan. "Well…YOU did teach her."  
  
Gohan blushes red. "Oh yea. I guess I forgot."  
  
They continue to monitor the fight.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 4:06 p.m.  
  
Piccilo goes on the defensive as Sally unleashes a load of kicks and punches, trying to land one on Piccilo. Piccilo than goes offensive as Sally is pummeled with punches. Trying to find a way out, Sally dodges off to the left and trips Piccilo. Right before he knows what had happened, Sally gives a knee to Piccilo's stomach and an elbow to his back. Piccilo drops to the ground and gets up as fast as he fell. Sally lunges at him, but then Piccilo flies off into the air and fires an energy blast. Sally tries to get away from the blast, but with out success. The explosion causes Sally to fly into the air and land outside of the ring. Piccilo wins the round…  
  
"The winner of this match is Piccilo! Piccilo will proceed to the quarter finals!" the announcer robot yells.  
  
The crowd cheers, as Piccilo walks over to the fallen princess and lends out a hand. "You alright princess?" Piccilo says.  
  
Sally sakes off the dust from her clothes and grabs Piccilo's hand. "Yea. I'm ok…but that was a pretty good fight eh Piccilo?"  
  
"Yes it was. It was an honor to do battle with you princess." Piccilo said.  
  
"Call me Sally." Sally said as they both headed to the waiting area.  
  
Once inside the Freedom Fighters gathered around the two as they entered the room. "Hey Sal…That was one bad battle you did out there." Sonic said. "Are you ok?"  
  
Sally smiled. "I'm ok. Even though I lost it was a good match."  
  
"Indeed." Piccilo replied.  
  
"So what…"  
  
They turned to Vegeta who was walking up to the group. "That match was pathetic…At least you could've done some damage toward the squirrel, but your too soft to even damage her!"  
  
"VEGETA! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR TRAP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Sonic yelled at the defense of Sally.  
  
"Vegeta is right you know…"  
  
They all turned around at the back door to see Shadow.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sonic said  
  
"What does it look like 'faker'. I'm getting ready to fight this weakling and to put him in his place with the rest of you." Shadow said as he walked passed the group.  
  
"Ha…We'll see who is the ultimate fighter in the ring, rodent." Vegeta said as he followed Shadow. "You'll find how hard it is to defeat a saiyan warrior."  
  
Shadow and Vegeta walk out of the room as the rest of the group stands in silence.  
  
"Man those two can be such jerks." Amy said.  
  
"Well…Shadow does resemble a lot like Vegeta…in a way." Krillin said as he walked up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Lets just hope that those two don't do anything hasty." Goku said. "I felt a lot of energy coming from that Shadow character."  
  
All of a sudden…a jolt of energy passed by Goku as he looked around to the north.  
  
"Goku…what's the matter." Sonic said.  
  
"I felt something…something with an ENORMOUS power heading in our direction!" Goku said.  
  
Suddenly Gohan felt the energy too, followed by Krillin and Vegeta. "Oh…man your right Goku. But what do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know Krillin. But what ever it is…it's coming at a fast rate." Goku said.  
  
As soon as they knew it, a huge shadow appeared in the center of the ring making all the Mobian audience screaming in terror. The gang rushed out side and looked up, and was amazed at what they saw. Up in the sky was a huge robot, shaped like an egg. It's metallic legs and arms dangled in the sky and its head gazed down to look at the unsuspicious crowd. It was the SEM. Robotnik's new Death Egg machine.  
  
"I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL HERE, RODENTS!" a voice said that was coming from the robots voice speaker.  
  
"It's Robotnik!" Sonic said as he prepared to fight the mechanical monster. "I thought you said that there would be no traps egghead!"  
  
"OH…I DID SAY THAT THERE WOULD BE NO TRAPS, HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik's voice rang through the loud speaker. "BUT I DIDN'T SAY THAT I WOULD SURPRIZE YOU WITH ME NEW DEATH EGG! HAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"Why that sniveling %&%@*$!" Vegeta said. "When I get my hands on that pointy nosed freak, I'll make him wish he was never born!"  
  
"OH…I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT SNIVELY FOR NOW OVERLANDER." Robotnik said. "YOU SHOULD WORRY FOR YOUR OWN LIVES!!"  
  
"What do you want Robotnik!" Sally yelled up to the Death Egg.  
  
"IT'S PRETTY SIMPLE PRINCESS…I WANT YOU ALL TO FIGHT ME IN MY NEW S.E.M. MASHINE." Robotnik said as he laughed. "IF YOU BEAT MY DEATH EGG…I'LL LET YOU ALL LIVE. BUT IF I WIN…YOU ALL WILL DIE!!"  
  
"That does it!" Goku said as he got into his fighting stance. "I will not let you harm anyone anymore Robotnik. We'll finish you off right here right now!"  
  
The rest of the gang goes into fighting stances.  
  
The SEM lands on the ring floor with a loud THUD as the robot looks directly at them. The robot announcer, who was cowering in the background, moves up to the ring side "So then it's…agreed…This match…will be…against…Robotnik in his Super Egg Machine…versus…the others…begin the match!"  
  
The battle begins!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"STASIS EXAMINATION OF SUBJECT COMPLETE…PREPREATION OF BIOLIZARD II READY IN T-MINUS 10 MINUTES!"  
  
Professor Gerald smiled as he looked directly at his creation with in the tube. 'It's nearly time…In 10 minutes…everything will be destroyed!'  
  
"Eheheh…Ehahahahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone…This is Tails here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest" Robotnik attacks in his new Death Egg, the SEM. We do our best against the mechanical monster but it seems to have no effect. But not only that…Professor Gerald's Biolizard II is awakened and is now wrecking havoc in Robotropilis…What are we going to do!? Find next time on Part 20: Biolizard's Awakening! 


	20. Biolizard Awakens!

The World's Strongest: Part 20  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Robotnik in his SEM machine fight off against the Freedom Fighters and the Z Fighters in the ring. Unknowing to them Professor Gerald's Biolizard II has awakened and he intends to use it. What will they do now!? Read on and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
By: supersgoku56  
  
  
  
Part 20: Biolizard Awakens!  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 4:15 p.m.  
  
The SEM makes a first move as it sends a metal hand toward the Freedom Fighters. Sonic, Sally, and Tails dodge the strike as the ground crumbles into dust. Then the Z Fighters take action as they fly up into the air for an aerial assault. Goku and Gohan send two energy blasts at the robot's head while Vegeta rams the torso as the SEM falls to the floor. Krillin and Piccilo than send their own energy blasts sending the SEM skidding across the floor. They all smile knowing that the fight was over…  
  
But…  
  
The SEM, as quickly as it fallen, it had gotten right back up!  
  
"What the hell. I thought that tin-can would be down by now!" Sonic said to Goku.  
  
"I'm not to sure why it didn't get any scratches neither Sonic!" Goku said. "There's something different about this robot."  
  
Robotnik laughs loudly from within his Death Egg. "Ahahahaha! You fools don't even know what my Death Egg is made off. It is made from the hardest material in the world. Titanium-carbonate, or in other words, Mobianctium!"  
  
"Oh…no!" Sally said.  
  
"Um…I have a question…what the hell is mobianctium?" Krillin said nervously to Sally.  
  
"Mobianctium is the rarest substance known in Mobius. There is nothing in the world that can make a dent or scratch its surface. Not even lasers!" Sally said in worry.  
  
"Great…this is just great. How are we going to be able to take down this creep if we can't make a scratch on him?" Krillin said.  
  
Robotnik laughs once again as the SEM takes a step towards our hero's. "That's because you can't weaklings. While you have been fighting each other I had secretly scanning your fighting abilities and powers, and now I had built an ultimate weapon of destruction capable of destroying all of you!"  
  
The SEM raises one hand as it begins to spin like a drill. Everybody scatters as the drill reaches the ground and crushes the ground as it drills the floor. Goku launches his Kamehameha Wave from the right side, while Piccilo launches his Special Beam Cannon from the left as they both make contact. The dust clears revealing the SEM undamaged as the robot launches itself toward Goku. Goku tries his best to dodge but the claws of the robot hand hit from behind his back as he is flung across the floor.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan ran up to his father, but Robotnik saw this coming. He swiped a robotic hand down toward Gohan and crushed him down into the ring floor.  
  
"Gohan!!" Sonic said. Anger and rage started to build up in Sonic as he looked at the SEM picturing himself destroying the robot and Robotnik inside. Suddenly a yellow aura engulfs Sonic as everyone watches with awe as Sonic transforms once again.  
  
"RRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
The entire area is engulfed with a bright light as Sonic changed into Super Sonic!  
  
"What! How in the hell did that rodent change into his super form?" Robotnik said. "And where are the chaos emeralds?"  
  
Before he could even think, Super Sonic rammed the SEM with a powerful punch sending the robot across the ring and landing in the bleachers. Robotnik was getting really angry as the SEM jumped into the air and tried to land a punch to Super Sonic, but missed. As the SEM landed into the ground, Super Sonic did a summersault kick to the torso of the SEM, denting the metal.  
  
'WHAT!' Robotnik thought. 'How did that rodent make a dent in my Death Egg! He will pay dearly for that!!'  
  
After making his attack on the SEM, Robotnik launched into the air at a high distance where everybody saw him in the sky.  
  
Goku went over to his son's side as he gave Gohan a Senzu Bean. "Here son…eat this." Goku gave the bean to Gohan as he swallowed the bean and was instantly healed from his wounds.  
  
Gohan slowly got up from his injuries and he turned toward his father. "Thanks dad. I really needed that." Goku smiled in response.  
  
"DO YOU THINK THIS IS OVER!?"  
  
Goku and Gohan look up at the Death Egg as it hovers up in the air. "YOU'LL NOW SEE THE TRUE POWERS OF THE SEM RODENTS!" Robotnik said as a light started to emmit from torso of the SEM.  
  
Super Sonic stood still as he watched the SEM. Goku and Gohan came to Super Sonic's side and watched as well. "Maybe we can change that Robotnik." Goku said as he and his son transformed into their Super Saiyan forms.  
  
"Ha! You guys can't have all the glory to yourselves!" Vegeta said as he also changes into Super Saiyan mode.  
  
"You guys aren't alone you know." Knuckles said as he came up from behind. Tails trailed behind Knuckles as well. "I know I'm not good of a fighter yet. But I'll do anything to defeat Ro-butt-nik!"  
  
"SO YOU ALL ARE WILLING TO DIE!?" Robotnik laughed as he watched all of them gather. "THEN SO BE IT!"  
  
The light from the torso of the SEM grew bigger as it was prepared to fire. The gang got into their fighting positions and were ready to fight to the death…  
  
Then it came…  
  
  
  
A huge eruption came from behind the tournament ring as a loud roar filled the air.  
  
"HUH?!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Robotnik said as the SEM turned toward the location of the explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Tails said.  
  
"I don't know. But I feel a horrible power coming from the area of the explosion Tails." Goku said as they all looked toward the dust.  
  
As the dust cleared, a large claw raised out from the smoke and landed on the ground with a loud BOOM! Then another large claw came and landed on the ground. Then came out the head of the creature. Its head was lizard like, with huge yellow eyes, and sharp rows of teeth as it roared out loud. Tubes came out from its neck and were connected from is legs and toward some kind of energy pack on its back. But the symbol on its back remind Sonic of the monster they had fought on the ARK.  
  
"Oh…no…it can't be…It's the Biolizard!" Super Sonic said as the Biolizard made its way through Robotropilis.  
  
Then they all saw someone on top of the Biolizard. A man with a white lab coat, with glasses, and black hair. Shadow knew him, and his plan. He smiled and said, "Welcome back…Professor Gerald."  
  
The gang turned toward Shadow. "What! That man on top of the Biolizard is Professor Gerald?!" Sally said.  
  
"That is correct princess…You all thought that he was executed, but in reality he survived. No he wishes to destroy everything on this planet…starting with YOU!" Shadow said pointing toward Super Sonic.  
  
The Biolizard II roared as the creature made its way up to the ring and stopped.  
  
"I see that all of you are here…just where I want you!" Professor Gerald said as he laughed.  
  
"What the hell do you want with us Gerald!" Super Sonic yelled up toward the professor.  
  
"Nothing much really…JUST YOUR DESTRUCTION!" Professor Gerald said as the Biolizard II took a step forward. "You all caused me great pain over the last 50 years. My research could have been used for the good of all mankind…but you all disregarded it as a biological weapon…then men from GUN killed my granddaughter and you Mobians nearly destroyed my son, Shadow! Now you all will pay with your lives!!"  
  
The Biolizard II roared as he prepared for battle.  
  
"Oh man this isn't good Goku." Krillin said as he prepared for the worse.  
  
"I know that Krillin." SSJ Goku said. "But if we don't do anything soon…then the whole planet will suffer."  
  
"Well then…Let's teach this b***** a lesson!" Knuckles said.  
  
They all turned toward the Biolizard II, prepared for the battle of their lives…  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone…This is Krillin here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest" The battle with the Biolizard II begins with amazing results! We start pounding the stuffing out of the Biolizard, but why won't it stay down…Then we find out the true powers behind the Biolizard II! This isn't going to be good. And what about Robotnik? Will he help? Find out on a 4 part series starting with Part 21:The Road to Destruction (Part 1). 


	21. The Road to Destruction (Part 1)

1 The World's Strongest: Part 21  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The Biolizard starts his rampage as the Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters battle against the Biolizard II. Robotnik, who stands and watches the background, watches as the Biolizard II wrecks havoc in Robotropilis. What will Robotnik do? Read on and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 The World's Strongest  
  
1.1.1 By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 21: The Road to Destruction (Part 1)  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 4:40 p.m.  
  
The Biolizard makes its first move as it swipes a huge, clawed hand toward the group. The Freedom Fighters scatter while the Z Fighters move to the sky. Goku shots an energy blast toward the Biolizard's head. Super Sonic rams the torso of the Biolizard as Knuckles and Tails fire their own energy blasts at the Biolizard's legs. The smoke clears as the Biolizard roars loudly and appears that it hasn't a scratch on it.  
  
"Damn…This Biolizard is different from the one I had to fight against in the ARK." Super Sonic said.  
  
"That's because it's a new version you pathetic hedgehog…"  
  
Super Sonic turned to see Professor Gerald standing in the darkness of an ally way. "That Biolizard is a new version of my Biolizard that you had destroyed on the ARK. But I made him new and improved on his molecular structure and now he is complete. I would like to introduce you to BIOLIZARD II!"  
  
With that said, the Biolizard continues his attack as he knocks off Super Sonic to the side of the wall as he hits it with full force. Super Sonic tries to regain composure but is soon hit by another swipe of Biolizard's hand and is knocked onto the ground.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails ran toward his partners' side to see Super Sonic's body battered and bruised…  
  
"Sonic…please…get up." Tails says as he tries to wake up the knocked out hedgehog.  
  
The Biolizard II roars once again as it looks down at the fallen hedgehog and the small fox standing next to him. Professor Gerald laughs loudly as tears from Tails' eye flow freely down his face. Then something happens…  
  
An aura starts to engulf Tails as he turns around toward the Biolizard II. Professor Gerald is startled by this turn of events and runs into the darkness. Tails eyes the Biolizard II with watery eyes as he lets out a loud yell that echoes through the place.  
  
"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Tails engulfs the area with a bright yellow light that dies down with in a few minutes. And standing in his place is a new form. His hair standing straight up, a blue cloak that wraps around his neck, and sky blue eyes. "You made me angry! I won't allow you to do things the way you hurt Sonic…Now you must face me! TURBO TAILS!!"  
  
The Biolizard II roars loudly as he swipes its hand toward Turbo Tails, but is soon stopped as Turbo Tails uses his own hands to stop the attack. Turbo Tails then pushes away the hand and flies up and gives the Biolizard a hard punch to its face. Biolizard II is thrown back to a nearby tower and completely knocks it down.  
  
The others watch in awe as Turbo Tails prepares for an energy attack. He brings up his two fingers to his forehead and gathers his energy in the tips of his fingers. As he does so the Biolizard slowly gets back up on its feet and sees Turbo Tails in the sky. The Biolizard II prepares to attack but then Turbo Tails uses his attack.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!!!!"  
  
The beam hit its target as the Biolizard's head was completely blown off. The rest of the body fell onto the floor of the city with a loud THUD making the whole city shake.  
  
"Alright! Way to go Tails!" Krillin said up to the super fox.  
  
"Gosh! I never knew the kid had it in him!" Sally said. Suddenly she heard a moan in the back as Super Sonic came up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Ohhhh…my head…What's going on?" Super Sonic said as he looked up toward the light in the sky, which happened to be Turbo Tails. "Whoa! How did Tails turn super?"  
  
"Well. After you got knocked out cold Sonic, Tails some how transformed and defeated the Biolizard." Piccilo said as he pointed to the carcass of the Biolizard.  
  
"I always knew that the little guys had it in him." Super Sonic said.  
  
But then the body of the Biolizard started to shake…  
  
The gang turned around toward the carcass as the feet slowly got up on solid ground and then the part of where the head was sprouted a new head to replace the old one!  
  
"HOLY ^*%$! HE SPROUTED ANOTHER HEAD!!" Krillin said outloud.  
  
"AHAHAHAH! You fools don't know anything!"  
  
They all turned toward Professor Gerald who was in the darkness of the alleyway. "No matter how many parts you may destroy of my Biolizard II, he will always repair any lost part of himself. IT IS USELESS!"  
  
"Why you…" Knuckles said as he ran up to Professor Gerald, but was soon stopped by Shadow.  
  
"Out of my way, Shadow. Unless you want to fight with me!" Knuckles said showing his sharp knuckles off to Shadow.  
  
"I don't think you should worry about me or the professor Knuckle-head. It's the Biolizard you should worry about!" Shadow said as he and Professor Gerald disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Knuckles yelled out, but they were gone.  
  
The roar of the Biolizard echoed throughout the place as the gang got ready to fight.  
  
"How are we going to defeat this thing. It can re-grow any lost part that we get rid of!" Krillin said.  
  
"I don't know how were going to defeat this thing Krillin." SSJ Goku said. "But we have to try!"  
  
"MAYBE I CAN BE OF SOME ASSISTANCE!"  
  
The gang looked up and saw the SEM land on the ground near them.  
  
"What do you want Ro-butt-nik!" Super Sonic said.  
  
"LISTEN HERE RODENT! I'M GOING TO HELP YOU DEFEAT THIS THING JUST TO GET IT OUT OF MY CITY!" Robotnik said as the SEM took a step forward. "BUT REMEMBER THIS! ONCE OUR ENEMY IS DESTROIED YOUR NEXT!"  
  
"Fine if that's how it's going to be, then its fine with me!" Super Sonic said.  
  
"This is an unlikely predicament. Us fighting with Robotnik? That's a first!" Sally said.  
  
"Enough talk…let's fight!" Vegeta grumbled as he got into a fighting position.  
  
The battle for the planet begins…  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, simple-minded fools. This is Dr. Ivo Robotnik…On the next part of "The World's Strongest" the rodents and I fight against my grandfather's creation, Biolizard II. There are many secrets to this beast but we will bring him down. Find out next time on Part 22: The Road to Destruction (Part 1)! 


	22. The Road to Destruction (Part 2)

1 The World's Strongest: Part 22  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Robotnik, the Freedom Fighters, and the Z Fighters battle it out with the Biolizard II. They try their best against the Biolizard, but to no avail. They soon see the true powers of the Biolizard II as it prepares its ultimate attack: The Corona Cannon! What will happen? Read and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 The World's Strongest  
  
1.1.1 By: supersgoku56  
  
  
  
Part 22: The Road to Destruction (Part 2)  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 5:02 p.m.  
  
The SEM attacks the Biolizard II with its drill claws, as they pierce the skin. The Biolizard roars in pain as it takes a couple of steps back. The Freedom Fighters make they're own attacks as Super Sonic and Turbo Tails make their own attack by ramming the Biolizard II in the chest area. SSJ Goku and Gohan then send their energy attacks as they hit the neck area of the Biolizard II. Up in the darkened sky of Robotropilis SSJ Vegeta watches the fight continue as he waits impatiently in the sky. 'This is taking too long. I'll finish this right NOW!'  
  
"Stand aside everyone!" SSJ Vegeta yells out.  
  
"What!" SSJ Goku says as he spots Vegeta up in the sky.  
  
He sees a bright light up in the sky as SSJ Vegeta gathers energy. Lightning forms around him and emits from his body as SSJ Vegeta places the palms of his hands together.  
  
"Oh no!" Krillin yells out.  
  
"Um…Mr. Piccilo?" Turbo Tails asks as he looks up and watches Vegeta.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Piccilo says as he topples on Turbo Tails and the rest of the gang moves away from Biolizard II.  
  
"EAT THIS YOU LIZARD! FINAL BLAST!!!"  
  
SSJ Vegeta shoots a huge energy blast at the Biolizard and explodes in a dazzling display as the light engulfs the entire area. The light diminishes and reveals the Biolizard II's body parts around the area, with a couple of legs twitching.  
  
"Oh…my…god!" Sally says as she sees what was left of the Biolizard. "Vegeta completely destroyed the Biolizard II!"  
  
SSJ Vegeta simply smiles as he comes down toward the ring floor and looks back at Goku. "Now you see Kakarot! You must take it by force, and not waste any time!" SSJ Vegeta said.  
  
"Well I guess I could've done that." SSJ Goku said as he scratched his head.  
  
Suddenly there was an SPLOSH-ing sound as the gang turned around and saw in horror as the legs began to stand up on their own!  
  
Then suddenly the legs began to sprout veins that hooked up to other veins until it completely formed the skeletal systems, and other systems.  
  
It was a few seconds later until his entire body was completed and the Biolizard was completely revised!  
  
"What the hell!" Super Sonic yelled. "He completely revived himself!"  
  
"Goku! This lizard is just like Cell! He can revive any lost part and put himself back together!" Krillin said as he took a couple of steps back.  
  
"I really don't know Krillin." SSJ Goku said. "This could be even more tougher than Cell ever was!"  
  
"Man this isn't good!" Krillin said.  
  
Suddenly the Biolizard let out a tremendous roar as its head went down on the ground. The machine on its back opened up and a huge type of laser cannon came out from the opening. Suddenly a computerized voice, almost feminine, came from the Biolizard. "PREPARING FOR CORONA CANNON. T-MINUS 1 MINUTE!"  
  
"Oh great! It's preparing to fire!" Krillin said.  
  
"Then this is our chance to try to knock the C*** out of him!" Knuckles said.  
  
"Knuckles is right!" SSJ Goku said. "Let's give this Biolizard everything we got!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"T-MINUES 50 SECONDS"  
  
All of the Freedom Fighters gathered at one area of the ring while the Z Fighters stood in front of the Biolizard.  
  
The Freedom Fighters and the Z Fighters go into a familiar position as they all say…  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaa…."  
  
"40 SECONDS…  
  
The energy builds as a light from the cannon glows.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee…"  
  
"T-MINUS 30 SECONDS…"  
  
Robotnik inside his SEM flies up and prepares his Solar Flare Cannon.  
  
"T-MINUS 20"  
  
Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"  
  
The energy gathers in the hands of the Freedom Fighters and the Z Fighters as they prepare the Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"T-MINUS 10"  
  
"9"  
  
"8"  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeee…"  
  
"7"  
  
"6"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
They all fire…  
  
"5"  
  
"4"  
  
The energy beams hit its target. The dust clears and reveals the Biolizard unharmed and still counting down.  
  
"Oh s***! It didn't work!" Knuckles said.  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"GET DOWN EVERYONE!!" SSJ Goku says as they fall to the floor.  
  
"1"  
  
"FIREING!"  
  
The cannon fires close to the group nearly missing them by a couple of inches. The beam moves off into the distance and explodes sending off a huge shockwave that sends the Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters fling into the air.  
  
As soon as the light diminishes they all see in their horror a huge creator that is nearly up to 10 miles wide in diameter.  
  
"My…god…." Sally said as she looked in horror at the destruction of the blast. "That thing is as powerful as an atomic bomb!"  
  
The Biolizard roars again as it prepares for another blast.  
  
"Oh man! Guys! We have more problems!" Krillin said.  
  
"This isn't good! He's preparing for another blast!" Piccilo said.  
  
"The we have to take out the cannon!" Super Sonic said. "It's the only shot we got!"  
  
"Alright. Lets do it!" SSJ Goku said as he prepared himself for the next shot.  
  
The road to destruction continues…  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys this is Goku here. On the next part of "The World's Strongest" we continue our attack on the Biolizard II. Things aren't going well as we find out more secrets to his powers. But then another miracle happens. Find out more next time on Part 23: The Road to Destruction (Part 3). 


	23. The Road to Destruction (Part 3)

1 The World's Strongest: Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The Biolizard prepares another attack with its Corona Cannon as the others do their best to destroy the cannon. Then something happens to Knuckles…(bet you all can guess). Will they all be able to defeat the Biolizard? Find out and Read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
1.1 By: supersgoku56  
  
Part 23: The Road to Destruction (Part3)  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 5:40 p.m.  
  
  
  
The Biolizard roars loudly throughout the city of Robotropilis as the Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters do their best to keep the monster from using its Corona Cannon. SSJ Goku tries his Kamehameha Wave from the side of the monster while Piccilo uses his Special Beam Cannon from the rear. The beams hit but do no specific damage. Super Sonic uses his speed and rams into the Biolizard just only moving him nearly 4 ft, but doing no damage.  
  
"Damn! This lizard won't go down!" Super Sonic yelled out loud.  
  
"We've got to keep trying!" SSJ Goku said. "If we don't, everyone will be destroyed!"  
  
"Dad's right!" SSJ Gohan said. "We got to keep trying!"  
  
Super Sonic nodded in reply and continued to do his assault on the Biolizard II.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Rest Area  
  
Time: 5:45 p.m.  
  
Shadow and Professor Gerald walk through the Rest Area while Professor Gerald looks about the room at the ancient pictures.  
  
"I told you that these were from the ancient Mobian temples that you been talking about professor." Shadow said to Gerald.  
  
"You are indeed correct Shadow." Professor Gerald said as he moved his hands across the carvings. "These are from the Ancient Ones. The most powerful prophets and seers in all of Mobius!"  
  
"But why would Robotnik want these?" Shadow said. "I thought that Robotnik is only interested in technology. Not ancient history."  
  
"Yes I know that my grandson isn't interested in history, but when it comes to power he will seek and find it." Professor Gerald said. He continued to walk down the row as he came up to a familiar carving in the wall. "What is this? Is this Sonic?"  
  
Shadow walks up toward the professor and looks up. "Yes your right professor. That's Sonic."  
  
"Then the others are his friends. But why are they depicted in the ancient readings?" Professor Gerald pondered at his question.  
  
While Professor Gerald ponders around, Shadow looks at the carving closely and finds a small crack in between the carving. Shadow moves his hands across the carving's crack and suddenly hits a secret button on the carving. The wall shakes as the carving spreads out and the crack is filled by another picture.  
  
"Professor! You must look at this!" Shadow said.  
  
"What is it Shadow?" Professor Gerald says as he comes up to Shadow's side. He then looks up at the carving as looks at it in surprise and shock. "What the hell?"  
  
The new picture in the carving shows a picture of the Biolizard that Professor Gerald had created. "How on Mobius did the Ancient Walkers predict those to attack my Biolizard II!"  
  
"They are the Ancient Ones you have read about professor." Shadow said. "But you know how predictions are. Sometimes they can be wrong."  
  
An evil grin forms back on Professor Gerald's face. "Your right Shadow." Professor Gerald said. "They may have predicted this to happen, but they cannot predict the outcome of the battle! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Shadow smiled and once again looked back at the carving. 'They are history.' He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: The Tournament Ring  
  
Time: 5:52 p.m.  
  
Super Sonic went up toward Biolizard II's face while Robotnik's SEM uses it's Drill Punch and scratches the side of the Biolizard. The Biolizard II roars in pain as it scoots back while the Corona Cannon continues to charge.  
  
"It's no use!" Super Sonic says. "No matter how hard we hit on him, he still regenerates!"  
  
"We can't give up!" SSJ Goku said. "The fate of the world rests in our hands!"  
  
'The fate of the world…' Knuckles thought. 'I can't let everyone down…My family, My people, My home!' Knuckles clenched his fists together as a red aura engulfs him. "I will not let you down mother and father. I will protect everyone!"  
  
Knuckles then screamed out loud as he transformed…  
  
"RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The Biolizard sensed the energy and turned toward Knuckles, as he stood engulfed in a huge large aura.  
  
"I am the keeper of the Master Emerald. I am protector of the Floating Island and my home Echidnaopilis! I am HYPER KNUCKLES!" Knuckles said.  
  
In a flash Hyper Knuckles zoomed up toward the Biolizard II and used his newest attack…  
  
"HYPER DRILL CLAW!!" Hyper Knuckles said as he punched the Biolizard II square in the face, knocking the lizard toward a building.  
  
The dust slowly clear from the area as the Biolizard II roars once again and charges at Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles moves quickly out of the way and lays a hard uppercut on the Biolizard II's jaw. The Biolizard stammered back as the others watched in surprised.  
  
"Man…Now I can't believe that Knuckles was able to transform as well!" SSJ Gohan said.  
  
"This will give us an advantage!" Super Sonic said. "Let's teach this lizard a lesson he would never forget!"  
  
"Yea! Let's!" SSJ Goku said.  
  
They all flew toward the Biolizard II.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone…This is Goku here! On the next part of "The World's Strongest", the clock ticks away as the Freedom Fighters and Z Fighters make a final assault on the Biolizard II before it can use it's Corona Cannon. Will we be able stop the Biolizard II, or will we be blown away by it's Corona Cannon? Find out on the final part; Part 24: The Road to Destruction (Part 4). 


	24. Sorry for the Delay Author's Note

Contest Alert!  
  
This is the author (supersgoku56) making another contest for my story "The World's Strongest".  
  
Author: I, supersgoku56, hear by declare another contest for my final chapter in "The World's Strongest. This time I will review all participants' reviews and choose two, (yes 2) winners of the best reviews.  
  
Sonic: Hey! Don't forget that well once again overlook the reviews for the contest!  
  
Goku: Yea!  
  
Author: *sweatdrops* Yea.well.Once again we need your help for the "Final Chapter", and this time I will make it a long chapter. So send your idea's in the review section of "The World's Strongest", or email me at supersgoku56@yahoo.com.  
  
Sonic: We thank you for your support and appreciate any idea's you may have.  
  
Goku: *smiles* We hope to hear from you..  
  
Author: So until then.. *A man comes from behind the author and whispers to him. He then blushes and then turns to you* Oh yea.ehehe.I also forgot to mention about my absence of writing, and I wish to apologize.  
  
Sonic: *whispers to you* Yea.to apologize for being drunk for nearly 2 months.  
  
Author: *hears what Sonic said* Why you!!! *runs after Sonic*  
  
Goku: *watches the Author and Sonic run in the background* oh well.We hope to hear from you real soon.bye everyone. 


End file.
